Akatsuki: The Beginning of the End
by Maverick-san
Summary: The Akatsuki are are moving once more. They have lost some of their best members. It's time for them to bring up new members to this dark circle...but who? ItaAne, TenOC
1. Prologue

**Taken**  
by: Maverick

**A/N: Well, here it is folks, my first fanfic. Frankly, I'm getting sick of the good winning. This wont have a happy ending I promise you...**

**Prologue**

"...also, Hidan and Kazuku were beaten by those leaf 3 months ago." said Zetsu to the shadowy figure. "...Why did it take so long to tell me this Zetsu?" he asked coldly. Zetsu flinched.

"Well...we had to be sure and..." his voice trailed away. "Never mind." said leader. "We must replace them all...Zetsu!"

"Yes?"

"Your demon can wait. We must search for people worthy of being an Akatsuki."

"Yes, leader" said Zetsu.

"And also there is someone who seems to have an urge to come." he motioned to the other figure behined Zetsu. The room was lit by only a candle so it was hard to see the figure clearly.

Zetsu cleared his throat. "Where shall I start?"

"Leaf."

"...97...98...99..." muttered 17 year old Tenten. She was doing her early morning routines. "...100" she stopped. Tenten looked outside for a while.It was a nice morning, the sun was rising, stalls were opening, and the streets were almost empty. She sighed at the sight of it. Ever since the akatsuki were moving, everyone was training hard. She, Sakura, and Shikamaru became ANBU captains while Neji was a jounin. Hinata has been an ANBU before them. Naruto was...well, Naruto. He has been training as well, for the chunin exams.

It was a week away, and the security was was strengthened due to last time's fiasco. It was going to be her shift at the eastern gate with Shinta, another ANBU. She straightened her uniform, put on her eagle mask and headed towards the gate.

Her hair, now in a ponytail sped past her as she got nearer to the gate. A glimpse of blue was visible in a corner of her eye. "Hey, Hinata!" she said cheerfully. They stopped abrutly at the gate. "Hi, Tenten" she said quietly. She wore a fox mask. Her blue hair long and free alond with her pale violet eyes, watching the other 2 ANBU.

The two ANBU noded and left in a puff of smoke. "How've you been?" asked Tenten, siting down at the table next to the Gate. It was a 3 hour shift every day. Hinata sat next to her. "Fine actually," she said, taking out a scroll. "but..." her voice trailed off. She buisly wrote on the scroll" Tenten just took out a kunai and began to sharpen it.

It had been an hour until someone came out of the forest. Tenten looked at him. He had black shoulder-length hair and blue eyes. He wore a red sleevless shirt, revealing toned muscles and wore black cargo pants. He was from mist. He also had a rather large blade on his back, nothing else. Hinata watched him carefully, her bayakugan looking into him. Tenten stood up. "State your purpose" she said calmly.

_Never let your emotions come between your job as ANBU_

The new guy looked at her. "I'm here for the chinin exams" he said cheerfully, grining. She looked at Hinata, whom noded, giving the guy the scroll she was holding. Fill this form and you can enter" she said, eyeing him. They didn't trust him. No-one has ever been this cheerful to an ANBU unless they know the ANBU. He filled it and handed it to Tenten, his soft gaze watching her cold eyes. The gate creaked open as he entered it.

"I'll take it" said Hinata, disappearing in smoke. Tenten sat down. She was confused. She thought she saw...never mind. She kept on looking at the forest.

Naruto was bored. It had been a year since he came back. He was in a clearing where he trained in every day. He layed on the grass, looking up at the sky. _Chunnin exams...why take it? _he thought, pondering at the argument he had with Tsunade.

_"Why should I take the chunnin exams?! I'm way stronger than that!" Naruto shouted._

_"You must Naruto! It's a tradition! Something that must be done by every shinobi" Shouted Shizune, her notepad falling from her hand._

_"Why? It's pointless to go and beat up genins when I could be beating up Sasuke back here!" _

_"Enough."_

_Tsunade entered the room, her head in a hangover. She wasn't in the mood of arguing. She raised her hand and slapped Naruto on the side of his head. "You WILL go and take the chunnin exams. You WILL become chunnin." Tsunade said, sitting down. _

_"But how'll I find a tea-" _

_"You'll be alone in the exam. If I ever put you in a team..well, let's hope not," she said with a smile._

_"You'll take it and that's that!"_

He stood up, brushing off the dirt from his pants. He grabed his jaket and walked away.

Neji looked at the traing area. It was almost time for his students to come. He was outside training grounds 8. _...Will they pass?_ he thought but denied it. Of course they will. After all, they're being taught by Neji Hyuuga, a genius. Uncertainties crawled over him. _What if they fail, what if...they die? _

Let's hope not. Suddenly 3 kids walk to him. "Neji-sensei! Can we go to the chunnin exams?" asked a boy, panting.

"...Fine."

Shikamaru lighted a cigarrete. He was in front of a grave, carved in it: **Here lies Asuma, a Hero of Konoha**. Today is just troublsome to him, yet satisfying. He's leaving to Sand shortly to make some connections with the Kazekage and the Hokage.

Aneko was five feet away from him, looking at her parent's grave.

He shouldn't waste anymore time. A cemetary isn't a place to be at this time. He walked away from the graveyard, throwing the cigarrete to the ground.

It was nightfall, Aburame Shino walked home silently, his mind running. He too was an ANBU yet they have been sending him on missions frequently. Today was his day off. _Shikamaru left again _he thought, his bugs squirming inside him. _Everyone has gone their own way eh?_

His bugs were uncomfortable. He took his arm out, letting out some onto his palm. They told him an interesting story. He looked at the sky.

_We're not alone, never alone_. He looked around swiftly.

_There's someone here_

The swordsman sat down, waited for someone. Just then, in a puff of smoke, a man in what seemed to be in a venus fly trap appeared. His face, cut in half; the left side black, the other white. His yellow eyes watched the swordsman calmly.

"Well?"

"It was a success. Yet I do regret putting my head a little higher from the ground level that ANBU almost saw me."

"She better hadn't. Or we'll have to kill her."

"Why not kill her?"

The swordsman scowled. "Because, there's no need." he said curtly.

The plant-like man noded. He knew why.

"Anyway, What did you find?"

"Interesting things. Perhaps, we don't need to search anymore."

**(A/N: Well, that's all folks. This must be my first time writing a naruto fic so feel free to review! Things have gotten interesting eh? Wonder how the Leader is expecting them to...well, I'll let you find out. No flames! Yet constructive critisism always helps.)**

**[V[averick - san**


	2. Chapter 1: The Chunnin Exams

[**Blah blah **Demon speaking

[Blah blah human speaking

[_blah blah _thought speaking

**Chapter 1: The Chunnin exams**

"...Hai, thanks." said Naruto to the man. He was at the registration booth, signing himself up. "Tsunade-baachan told me that I'm allowed to be alone in the exam. So..." "Ah, yes, she has informed us of that. You may proceed." said the man. _And show the Hokage a little more respect!_

Naruto made his way up the stairs, watching the young genins wait curiously at the Genjutsu room. They keep it coming eh? thought Naruto, remembering the time when him, Sakura, and Sasuke made their way to the same room.

The memory didn't last long when he came to the right door. Some grass genins were blocking the way to it.

"Let us go you bastards!" squeaked a boy, kicking the larger of the older genins on the shin. The older genin pushed him roughly asid with one hand. "You aren't even ready to become chunnin" he said grinning. "Chunnins are-"

"-Shinobi whom want to get stronger"

The genins looked at Naruto. "Huh. Who're you to say that? You're a genin, like us." said a grass genin. "No, I'm not." he said cheerfully.

He quickly hit the larger of them in the stomatch whom feel back onto the wall. The rest of them moved aside as Naruto entered.

He sat at a corner outside the examination room, waiting for it to be opened. He scanned the area around him where he saw nobody his age except one boy, sleeping in a corner, a blade hung at his hip. He's a mist nin thought Naruto, looking at his forehead protector that was hoisted on the side of his head.

Suddenly, the doors opened.

_Here it goes again..._

Kakashi took off his mask, sighing. It was his turn to do the exams and he wasn't happy. Yet he had to do it. A minute later, he opened the door. "Welcome genins to the chunnin exams!" he greeted them. "The exams shall be done in 3 tests. Each having their own Jounin. The first test shall be done by me. If you may," he said, ushering them into the room. Everyone sat in rows. Naruto sat in the back row, along with the mist nin and others he didn't recognise.

"The first exam shall be a test of brains. These jounins," he motioned his hand at the jounins surrounding them, "Shall watch your every move, if you are caught cheating, you and your team are disqualified."

"Begin".

He sat down, watching Naruto curiously. He was looking at the jounins carefully. _What are you trying to do Naruto?_

Naruto looked at the jounins carefully, most of the were new and watching him. Naruto looked back at his paper, then at the genins around him. Evidently, he couldn't just simply look at the other person's paper, this relies on skill.

He closed his eyes and listened.

He began to hear every scribble, every movement. Since his element is wind, he could make out the letters that are being written. He took his pen and began writing.

By the time he was finished, a few minutes passed. He had nothing to do. He merely watched genins being kicked out of the room. It was rather boring until a haze began to appear around the room. Genins stoped, the jounins looked for the source of this haze yet it disappeared from sight.

He looked at the mist nin. He was done also.

An hour passed, Kakashi stood. "Examinations are over, leave your tests on you desk and leave the room." Everybody went out swiftly.

It was time for the second exam to start.

They made their way to the Forest of death where a jounin was waiting for them. His pale eyes piercing them. Hyuuga Neji stood at the main entrance of the forest. His arms crosse upon his cheast. He wore a simple tunic and a green vest, his dark hair hung loosely on his back.

"Here is where you shall stay for the next 5 days . Each team shall star with 1 scroll" he motioned to the scroll in his hand, it was black with a golden line on each side. " in the begining. You must obtain 2 more and come to the tower in the forest. You cannot enter for the tower for 72 hours, 3 days. Until those 3 days are up, you should survive in the forest of death."

Naruto looked at Neji curiously. _2 scrolls...that's all?_ Neji seemed to think the same. "There shall be a snacher in the forest so guard it with your life. If the snacher succeds in stealing it from you, you'll have to make upand find a replacement scroll. That is all."

At that moment, over 7 shinobis appeared in front of him, Showing the way to the gates. Naruto went with a jounin to the south-west gate. A snap was heard and the doors opened. Naruto rushed into the forest, remembering his first time in the forest of death. A shout could be heard from the heart of the forest.

And so the hunt begins.

It was almost nighttime. Naruto didn't know how long he was there. minutes? Hours? He had been searching the forest for something to do. He finally saw a clumsy genin group get out of their hiding place; in an old oak tree next to a river. Naruto advanced until he could hear them well.

"D'you think anyone'll see us?" said a hushed whisper.

"Of course not! Who'd think of looking here?"

Naruto silently agreed. No-one would ever suspect a genin group here. _An Ideal spot_ thought Naruto.

"...Where'd you hide the scrolls?" So, they had more than 1.

"Here." A shuffle of noise could be heard inside. They must have dug up room under the tree. Naruto camped a little near to the genins. _One mistake and a scroll shall be gone_ he thought, drinking some water. He sat next to a clearing a little far from the oak tree. He sat at the trunk of the tree and slept.

"...D'you think he's asleep?" said a hushed whisper.

"Hope so."

"What're we gonna do if he wakes up?"

"Let's hope not."

Naruto stirred in his sleep. He listened carefully for any sign of other people. He heard a hand rusle in his pack. The pack then bursted into flames. Instinctivly, Naruto woke up, grabing a kunai hidden in the trunk of the tree and looked at the thives. Sunlight was streaming fromt he tree. Actually, they were just young genins, surprised and shoked at the same time. "Wha- but you- how- ...?!" Naruto grinned.

"You'd better think twice before you try to steal a scroll from anyone," he put his hand together, rapid seals forming until he stopped, saying "Fuuton: Dai Guren kaze!(Wind technique: Great crimson wind)" From his outstreached hand came out a massive miniature tornado, speeding at the genins.

Runing was of no use to those genins, one by one, they were swallows into the heart of the tornado which grew, and grew until it was dispelled into nothingless. _That was hard...holding back_ he thought, panting. He searched them all until he found what he was looking for; A black scroll. He quickly pocketed it and went deeper into the forest.

Suddenly, loud thud was heard a few feet away. He rushed to the area, watching for any hidden traps or concealments but was cut off from the sight of a large snake coming at him fast.

Naruto didn't hace much time. He began to do hand seals as the snake enveloped him into its stomach. "Katon: Pheonix flames no jutsu!"

The snake hissed happiliy. He finally got his second breakfast. Much tastier than the other guy... the snake began to feel hot, as thought the temperature had risen 20 degrees higher...it looked at it's stomatch, it was boiling red_...shit_

The snake exploded into 2, the middle had Naruto in a coat of digestive enzymes but nothing more. He looked at his surroundings. The trees were much older and thicker here, some were toppeled down.

A kunai zoomed beside his face. blood trckled off his cheek. He felt it, then ran to the source of the hit. After running for some time, he heard, "You'll pay for that!" A femenine voice.

"Yeah right" a a masculine voice.

Naruto came near to a clearing where 2 people were fighting to the death, or so it seemed. The mist nin he saw last exam was fighting with a female with a fishnet under her coat; Mitarishi Aneko. The crazy lady that shared some charactaristics with Naruto.

The mist nin took no notice of Naruto as he began to unsheath his blade. Aneko grinned. "You finally decided to take it out huh?"

The sword was larger than normal, the blade was pure black with a yellow handle, on the bottom of the handle had a group of strings on it, one had a small bell. It also had a yellow inscription on the blade.

"No," he said admiring it. "It was groaning that it wants to taste some blood, so..."He went into a stance. "That's funny, I was thinking the same thing" said Anko, her kunais ready.

They charged at each other.

**A/N: Well, that was interesting, wonder why Anko was there? Anyways, until next time,**

**[V[averick - san**


	3. Chapter 2: Demon meets Demon

**Chapter 2: Aneko's miscalculation, Demon meets Demon**

Anko and the mist nin were a blur. Each driving fatal hits at each other. They back away. Anko wasn't looking too good. Her arm was covered in blood as well as her neck where there was a small cut.

The mist nin wasn't doing too well either, his shirt cut open, revealing a deep gash on his chest, his fingers were bloody. They panted. "You're good" he panted.

"So are you," she said, out of breath. They charged once more, they passed each other, the mist nin sliding something into her hand. She smirked. "Go to hell," and she disappeared.

He looked at the spot and murmured "I'm already there." He sat, tending to his wounds. He took out a long white cloth, saying "You can comeout now, she's gone."

Naruto was startled. He was never caught, well, almost never. He walked into the clearing, saying "Why didn't you defend yourself?" He looked up. "Well, you seem to know a lot about fighting, what's your name? I'm Zain, Minazuki Zain." He added, tending to his wounds once more.

Naruto sat next to him, say "I'm Uzumaki Naruto."_ Where have I heard that name?_ thought Naruto. Zain kept on tending to his hand. "Oh Naruto? I ve heard a lot about you" he said, lookind at Naruto whose stomatch lurched. _Is he gonna say about me being a demon?_

"You were taught by that pervert Sannin Jiraiya-sama! Lucky." he said with a grin. Naruto grinned too. "Yeah, but having a pervert as a teacher wasn't one of my top list of things to-do." said Naruto.

"Still, you're lucky. I've never had a sensei as famous as him" said Zain, looking up. "Anyone's better than Ero-sennien," said Naruto.

"You're kidding right?"

"No, I mean it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, whom did you have as a teacher?"

For once, Zain looked at him, his eyes indifferednt. "Trust me, you don't want to know." So Naruto stopped asking him. Naruto stood up. "Still, I need to go."

"Go where?"

"To find a scroll of course!" Zain also stood up, a faint pink etched on his shirt. He took no notice. "If you want, you could go to those grass nins. They are so dim-witted. Their scrolls are easy to find." Naruto smirked. "Fine, where are they?" Zain paused, then said "In almost 15 min. They should wake up. Go north from here, you'll know them easily." Naruto hesitated. "Why are you telling me this? How can I not be sure that you're not sending me into a trap?"

Zain smirked as he took out from his pouch 3 black scrolls. "Is that enough proof? Anyway, let's meet at the tower." "...Yeah. Alright." said Naruto and disappeared into the forest. Zain looked at his hand.

_...Well, it's a start._

Naruto looked around as he leaped from branch to branch until he saw smoke. He ran to the source of it. A group of huddled people slept in a row next to each other, their items on the floor next to them. Naruto looked around for any concealed traps or genjutsu. There wasn't. He sneaked at the larger of them. He was strapped all over in white, _he must have had a major injury there_ thought Naruto, his eyes scanning the pouch. None of them seemed to have any kind of scroll.

_If I were a grass nin, where would I put a scroll of high importance?_ Then, it hit him; _somewhere where they would never think of looking in_. He quickly looked around carefully. He didn't have much time. He began to look in the pouches, nothing. Time was running out.

He took a guess.

He felt the insides of their pillows until he felt something hard. He pulled it out slowly until he saw a glimpse of it; a yellow stripe. The last scroll he needed. He quietly slipped it into his pocket as he saw one of them stirring. He quickly fled the place.

He sighed. That was close...too close he thought. He made his way to the tower deep inside the forest. Itt was old, moss rot all over it. A sole large set of doors were the only way inside. There were no windows. He sat next to a large oak tree where it was next to the tower and waited.

The following day...

Naruto woke up groggily, the sun shining in his eyes. It was dawn and he was alert. He walked to a stream where he washed his kunais and his face. It was a stakeout last night. He caught a large fish that was worth 15 smaller fish, it's bones left where he caught it; beside the river. After washing his face, he streached and made his way to the set of doors at the tower.

It was the third day. The final day to get rid of this.

He walked towards the door, pushing it but it wouldn't budge. He felt one door carefully; thick, as he tapped it twice. _Perhaps over 300 pounds each_ he thought carefully. _Meaning...meaning...more force. _he smiled at that thought.

He looked at his hands, concentrating. It began to emit chakra at the fingers, then palm. He slowly put his hands upon the doors, then pushed it lightly where it opened with ease.

He walked into the hallway. It had mahogony wooden floor, a lamp on bith sides guiding him to a door. He opened it and what he saw was insane. Not only Zain was there at a table, sleeping, but Maito Gai was there with a wide smile. "Yoosh! Uzumaki Naruto! You're the second to enter this tower!" he shouted enthusiastically. Naruto groaned. "It's about 5 a.m in the morning Gai-sensei and..." "Naruto! Youth never waits for one!" he shouted enthusiastically.

Naruto ignored. He sat next to Zain whom was quiet. "Are you really asleep?" murmered Naruto. Zain lifted his head, looking shocked. "Hell no! who could anyone sleep in peace with him in the same room! He has been trying to lecture me about Youth: A true way of life or something like that.." Naruto grinned, then fell onto the table and snored.

2 days later...

Naruto woke up. He looked around groggily, focusing at the blurred shapes in front of him. Three of them were in front of him "..ruto? Naruto-niichan? You awake?" a voice, very distant until he saw a naked lady in front of him. His eyes were widw awake now, watching the puff of smoke turn back into a boy with a long blue scarf, his yellow shirt and shorts visible under it

"...Konohamaru?" he croaked. Konohamaru nooded, grinning. Naruto smacked him on his forehead. Konohamaru toppled backwards. "What was that for?!" he shouted, rubbing his sore head.

"Lemme alone, I'm sleepin' " grunted Naruto,closing his eyes. After staying alert for 3 days could take a lot out of Naruto. He has been sleeping for a long time to make up for all that.

Now, that he was awake, he had no choice but to wash up.

By the time he finished he noticed that the room was almost empty. Almost 8 to 10 people were present. At that moment, Aneko and Gai entered the room. Aneko looked fine, yet a small scar could be seen on her neck. Gai was...well, Gai.

"Welcome, Welcome contestants! You have passed the second exam!" he said, clapping. "The third test shall be in a month. That gives you some time to spice up your youthful techniques!" He said with great enthusiasm.

"Until then!" he said and disappeared, leaving Aneko to show the way out. "This way" she said and everyone followed. They kept on walking until they got to a tunnel. It was pitch black, the only light to alluminate it was Aneko's torch. She lighted it and kept on walking.

It was an hour or so until they came to light, which blinded them for a moment. They were outside the Academy. "It was used by smugglers in the past." explained Aneko, extinguishing her torch as she walked away. Konohamaru looked at Naruto with a smile. "This exam was the best!" he shouted, punching the air. "What did you think about it Naruto-niichan?" Naruto just gave a rin and said "easy."

Zetsu grunted. He was in an alleyway with a woman.

"Have you made up your mind?"

"...I'm not sure but can you really take it off?"

"Certainly, also, we'll give you something you desire."

"What is it?"

"...Power. Power to destroy the person who did it to you."

She grinned. "Alright. When do I go?"

"Patience. No need to rush. Give it a month or so."

"No way! a whole freakin' month?!"

"Shhh. People could hear."

"...Alright. Tell your leader I'm in."

"He shall be very pleased."

"Yeah, Yeah. Can I go now?"

"Of course. You've signed the contract anyway."

She grunted, walking away.

A small scar was visible as she left.

**A/N: Well, thank goodness that's over with. As always, constructive critisism is welcome. Review people! Until next time,**

**[V[averick-san**


	4. Chapter 3: The date, part 1

**Disclaimer: I forgot to mention his but, sadly I do not own Naruto. If I did, I'd be in a mansion watching TV in front of a 20 inch plasma screen, and also wearing a crown.**

**A/N: Just to remind you...**

**blah blah **demon speaking

"Blah blah" human speaking

_blah blah _inner thoughts

**Chapter 3: The Date, Part 1**

Naruto woke up, sunlight streaming from the windows. He was home, bored. He bought a larger apartment almost a year ago. He streached, then went to the bathroom.

As Naruto left his apartment, he saw a flyer on the ground. He looked at it:

**The Festival**

**A time for fun and games! The Exclusive Hokage-sama shall enter the festival too!**

**Be there, or be gone!**

**Comes tomorrow night at...**

Naruto didn't read any more. The festival was a celebration done every year with games, fireworks, and of course, contests. Who cares? It's not like I'll even go thought Naruto glumly. He made his way to his heaven; The Ramen Stand.

As he sat, he said "Hey, ossan (old man)!" The old man smiled. "Hey! Naruto! What do you want today?" he said. "The usual." muttered Naruto. As ossan began to make Naruto's ramen, he asked, "Why're you so down there Naruto?"

"...Hai, arigato" said a soft voice. Naruto looked next to him. Hyuuga Hinata sat there, next to him. "A-Ano, Good morning N-Naruto-kun." she said with a smile. She wore a simple blue kimono with white textures on it. Her long blue hair flowed behined her as her pale violet eyes looked at him softly.

"O-Oh, hey, Hinata. What're you doing here?" he asked after a brief stare st her. He never noticed her beauty since he's been training to bring back Sasuke. She looks kinda cute... he thought.

"O-Oh. I'm fine thanks." she said, blushing furiously. "Here you are you two." said the old man and went inside. Naruto watched her, _she..looks cute when she blushes _he thought as he ate his ramen.

**Yeah, was that your first idea? **said a booming voice inside him. He stopped. It has been over a year or so since he heard the 9 tailed demon fox: Kyuubi no Yoko. _What do you want _he thought angrily as Hinata looked out and said "Nice day."

"Yeah, It is" he said, looking out calmly as he had war raging in his head.

**Oh, Nothing, just curious**.

_Curious of what? _

**Curious if you're gonna ask her out.**

_WHAT?!_

**Shut up kit. heh, look at yoursef, you're blushing at it.**

He felt his face which had, indeed become hot.

Hinata watched him blush that made her blush harder _...Naruto...blushing? _she thought madly.

**So, ask if she want to go kit.**

_...Alright but...wait, what are you up to now Kyuubi?_

**Nothing, can't a kitsune like me have any fun in my demonic life? All I want is something to laugh about for living inside you, kit.**

_...Well said, now be quiet!_

"Erm, Hinata?" Hinata looked at him, her cheeks growing crimson. "H-Hai?" she stuttered. "Um...well...I was wondering if...if you want to...gotothefestivalwithme?" he asked, looking down at his shoes.

**HA! Smooth move!**

_shaddup!_

Hinata felt lightheaded at the moment. "...H-hai...I-I'd l-love to g-go." she said, blushing as though she never blushed before. Naruto looked up at her, confidence came back to him. "A-Alright. Should I pick you up at 7 tomorrow?" Hinata nodded, near to passing out. "okay then, well, see you then!" he said, paying for both his and Hinata's ramen, and walking away slightly.

_I-I'm gonna screw this up for sure..._

**Too true kit, Bwahaha!**

A few hours later...

Naruto was alking in the streets of Konoha, feeling dumbfounded. He began looking around, wondering where he was. Then he heard a voice. "Hey! Naruto!" shouted a voice.

He looked aound, seeing Zain, running at him. "Hey Zain! What are you doing here?" he asked. Zain grinned sheepishly, saying "I'd rather choose to stay at Konoha. Anyway,I've got a date to the festival, her name was Tenten. What about you?" he added. Naruto looked down, muttereing something. Zain cupped his ear, saying, "Didn't catch that." Naruto looked up, "I've got a date with Hinata!" he said, blushing lightly.

"Aaaw, nice catch!" he said. "So, since we're both going, why don't we get something to wear." he said, looking at the shops. "Huh?" he asked, looking around. There were Tailor shops, tuxedos, dresses, even dancing lessons! "Well, I see you know, either way, we'd better get some tuxs" he said, walking into the shop. Naruto walked clumsily behind him.

The shop was marvellous. From Tuxedos to seperate suits, shirts, even shoes. A man came to them, saying "Welcome to The Works. How may I help you?" Zain looked at him. "Yeah, I need a tuxedo for tomorrrow's festival."

"Ah, yes, many are here for that." said the man, smiling. He took out his measuring tape, and began writing the measures...

Later that day...

Naruto and Zain left the shop, bages with them. Naruto looked glum. Zain watched him. "You know," he began,"If you stay like that, you're gonna screw up for sure." Naruto grinned. "Yeah, but I can't help it. I'm not soo..." his voice trailed away. Zain understood. "Well, don't start getting negetive on me. Stay posotive and you'll make it through the night." Naruto grimaced. "Alright. But I think we're forgetting something..." Zain counted his fingers, "...Yeah, presents."

Naruto looked at him.

"...Presents?"

"Yeah! how can a date go smoothly without a present?"

"...I dunno."

"...You're so inexperienced."

"Tell me about it."

Zain smacked him on the back of his head. "Ow! what was that for?!" Zain sighed. "This is your first right?" Naruto nodded. "You want her to remember it right?" Naruto nodded again. "So, get her a bracelet, or a necklace or even a ring, but more importantly, the dance."

Naruto looked at him. "What dance?! I cant dance?!" he shouted. "Neither can I!" said Zain shockingly. Now they both became under the weather. _What are we gonna do?_ they both thought. They both looked behind them and their faces shone with hope. They saw a dance tutorial place where they went hurridly. They presses their faces on the window. Young men were danceing with an old lady that might have been Tsunade look so young. They looked at each other.

"Do you wanna go in?" asked Zain wearily.

"Heck no!"

"Thank God..."

They looked at other shops. There that found a jewelry store.

A hour or so later...

Naruto was in his apartment, putting away his...stuff. He never felt so nervous in his life. The only thing to do now was to wait. He looked at the small parcel. It was the size of his hand, coverd in purple wrapper, kitten faces on it. I hope she likes it...

At the same moment...

Hinata closed her wardrobe ans sat on her bed, thinking _I hope Naruto-kun likes it..._

Tenten sighed, looking outside from the window in her room. _I can't believe I said that..._

**[FLASHBACK**

_"Do you want to come to the festival with me? It's gonna be great!" said Zain cheerfully. they were walking to Tenten's home, his hotel was near to hers. Tenten didn't know what to say. She only knew him for a few days. They sparred, trained but she didn't expect this._

_"What the heck. Alright. Pick me up at 7 alright?"_

_"Alright. See you then. Oh and you forgot this at the training grounds" he added, giving her the scroll._

**[END FLASHBACK**

She clutched the scroll tightly. Indeed she forgot it but...who cares? She closed the closet and began to organise her ornaments.

_It's been lonely..._

Neji calmed himself, he couldn't believed he asked her...

**[FLASHBACK**

_"...so, um...would you like to go?" he asked. He and Sakura were back from scouting. Sakura took off her mask, saying "I'd love to Neji."_

_"Okay then, When can I pick you up?"_

_"How about..."_

**[END FLASHBACK**

He scratched his head, saying " Better not screw this up..."

**A/N: Yoosh! Another chapter down! Every week, 1 or 2 chapters shall be uploaded! Until next time,**

**[V[averick**


	5. Chapter 4: The date, part 2

**Disclaimer: Did I mention I don't own Naruto?**

**Chapter 3: The date, part 2**

Naruto sighed. Tonight was the night of all nights, the time of...well, tonight is one of the most important nights of the year. He staightened his tuxedo, which was all black except for the shirt which was white with a tie. He loosened the tie, opened the first button and made his way to the Hyuuga mansion.

Actually it wasn't a mansion really, it was a mansion in a large compound. It was all white along with the mansion which had the hyuuga symbol on it. As he amde his way to the mansion, a guard stopped him. "State your purpose." he said threateningly. Naruto looked at him with ease. He had seen faces like that many times with Ero-sennien.

"It's alright, Asane-san. He's with me." said a femenine voice. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes, Hyuuga Hinata with a radiating glow was in front of him. She was wearing a midnight blue dress that seemed tight in front with a set of pearl earrings. Her hand slightly waving the guard away. The guard looked at Naruto , then walked away.

"..." Naruto just watched her as she walked toward him. The glow was blinding, yet they made their way to the festival.

**snorts with laughter It has just begun and you've messed it!** snickered Kyuubi.

Zain made his way to Tenten's house. He also wore a Tuxedo, yet the shirt was crimson red, his black tie loosened and his face growing hot. As Tenten made her way out, she made it clear that she's dangerously hot. Her sparkling black dress having a cut that went up to her thigh. A small teaser line layed on her chest. Her silky black hair flowing behined her. Zain watched her for a moment in awe, then went back to himself. He took out his hand in a gesture of a gentleman.

"Shall we?" he said cooly. She watched him carefully, then took it.

"Yes."

The festival was exciting. Lamps hung over the streets illumanating the road with decorations and songs. Everywhere were a variety of contests, strength, food, cards, even strategy games. Naruto watched Hinata look at the adorable teddy bear lovingly. He made his way to the desk and said, "what should I do to get that bear? The top shelf one?" the man grinned, many passer-bys tried to get that bear but no-one could. He was a man of srength, his muscles bludging from his arm. He took out his hand. "Gimme 5 bucks and arm-wrestle me. If you win within a minute, you can get any bear you want."

Naruto looked at the man, took out a 5 and smacked it on the table.

"Bring it on."

As Naruto was arm-wrestling the man, Zain and Tenten looked around for a challenging battle. Suddenly, they spotted it. A fight out of a ring of chalk. That would be easy. Tenten guestered him to the signing up booth. "What?" said Zain as she wrote his name on the list. "You're gonna fight and win this." she said cheerfully.

Zain was shicked. "What? Why?" he said as she usherd him to the ring. She slightly pulled him on her and said teasily, "I'll give you a kiss."

Zain looked at her eyes that looked back at him like black diamonds. "YOOSH!" he said. He couldn't help it. He took off his coat and got ready for the fight.

"rrrAAAAH" he shouted. The man's hand fell on the wooden table which shattered from Naruto's might. Hinata watched him. The man slowly stood up and gave the bear with the other arm. She clutched it lovingly. "Arigato, Naruto-kun" she said, leaning her head on his shoulder. He watched her, looking at her in the eyes. "Anything for you, Hinata-chan." he reassured

She thought._ -chan? Wow...now I'm really in love..._

Zain kicked 2 men aside, out of the ring without breaking a sweat. After that, 5 came into the ring, slowly advancing. Zain sighed. _What idiots..._ he thought as he punched one with force that pushed him out of the ring. The other three puched him in mid air. He was pushed near to the line where he kicked the air, throwing the other three away with a single hit. A referee came with a small, rectangular box.

"And the winner is...Zain!"

Everybody cheered as the referee whispered something in his ear that made Zain a little jumpy. Tenten watched him in awe. _He really is the one I'm looking for..._ at that thought, she blushed. Zain made his way to her and grinned. He saw her blush. He flexed his muscle, saying teasily "You like it?"

She punched him on the shoulder, yet her insides said something else.

It was nearing 11 o'clock. The time to meet the others. He looked at Hinata. They were in an ice-cream shop, eating a sundae. He took out his cherry, saying "You want my cherry, Hinata-chan?" She nooded, taking it from him. Her hands were so soft, like a bed and a pillow and-

**BWAHAHA! And you keep on telling me you're not like that long white haired toad guy!**

_Shaddup! I'm trying to concentrate!_

**No need to rush, heh.**

Naruto looked at Hinata, whom finished her sundae also. "Ne, Hinata-chan, Let's go. There's something that I don't want us to miss." Hinata nooded. Although she looked like an angel, her insides were squirming. They made their way to alarge tent where there were lights, food, drinks, and an amplifier. There was a slow song starting. "D'you want to dance?" he said. "Alright." she said as they made their way to the dance floor.

He tried to remember what he saw yesterday...

**[FLASHBACK**

_"i'VE GOT IT!" said a panting Zain. Naruto took it from his hand. "Lemme see!" He put it in the VCR and let it roll. It began with "An introduction of dancing: Dancing is..." _

_"Are you sure this'll help us?" said Naruto. Zain shrugged. "If not, I'm gonna sue that guy, he took 50 bucks from me to rent this! Anyway, just try to imitate them_._" They began to watch jazz dances, breakdance moves, and, lastly, slow dancing. _

_In the end, they were dumbstruck. Zain looked at Naruto as they both said, "Slow dance"_

_"Okay then, here's what we're gonna do..._

**[END FLASHBACK**

Naruto put his hands on her waist.

**Careful now, you don't want to start going-**

_Screw you! _he thought.

Hinata put her hands on his chest that thumped crazily. _Wow...he's as shy as me... _she thought. In a few minutes, she rested her head on his chest, saying, "This is the best time I've ever had Naruto-kun."

"Me too, Hinata-chan. Me too."

Zain watched Tenten as she also rested in his chest. "I can't believe what I would do without you..." she said slowly. Zain, for once blushed. "Even though we just met, it's like I've known you for a long time." she continued.

"I hope this night never ends."

"...Words cannot describe how touching that is." he said, pulling he a little nearer. She didn't stop him. She finally found a man whom had all she wanted from one.

She looked next to her where she saw Naruto and Hinata dancing together. After some time when the song stopped, they broke and made their way to Naruto and Hinata whom were at the drink corner. "Hey, Hinata. You didn't tell me you were going with Naruto."

Zain pulled Naruto aside with him as the girls began to talk of the night's events. "So, Did you make a move on her? Or was it the other way?" cooed Zain. Naruto looked at him. "Tonight is the best. How 'bout you?" he said, watching Tenten talking. "One word: Dangerous. She has been a dangerous girl, and that's what makes me like her soo much. Yours seem to be like an angel." she said, watching hinata. Naruto nodded. "Yeah, she's awesome. I never knew we had so much in common." he said daizily.

"You got the present?" said Zain, showing his.

"Yeah." he said.

"Well, let's share the detail at my hotel room tomorrow. I'll call you. Don't go over the climax." he said, grinning. He made his way to Tenten. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" he said. They made their way outside and disappeared.

Naruto did the same, yet he picked Hinata up, bridal style and disappeared also.

Zain appeared in front of a great lake. It was a beautiful sight at this time of night. The moonlight shining on the blue surface of the lake. It was an awesome sight. Tenten shuddered. It was alittle chilly, so he took off his coat once more and covered it on Tenten.

"I had a wonderful time tonight." said Tenten,the smell of Zain's colone made her senses go insane.

"Yeah, so did I. That's why...I want you to have this." he said as he gave her the box. As she opened it, her eyes widened. It was a beautiful Emrald necklace. It's silver lining shone in the moonlight. Inside the Emrald was another smaller jewel in the shape of a yellow sphere.

"As he helped her put it on, he said, "Since I'll might be leaving, keep this with you. As long as you have this, I'll always be there for you. And-"

But all was broken into a hug, tears faling from her face.

"Thank you."

As they made their way to her house, he said "Well, this is the house...wait." he added, scratching his head. Tenten looked at him. "What is it?" she said. He grinned. "You owe me a kiss, don't ya?" he said teasingly. She remembered.

"Hmm...yeah, true. Alright then." she said and leaned towards him, their lips pressed onto each other. As they parted, Zain was blushing as well as Tenten.

"Can you do that again?"

"N-Naruto-kun!" she said as they stopped. They were on a large hill, overlooking Konoha. "I found this place yesterday and thought you might want to see it." he said sheepishly. She looked at Konoha. "It's beautiful."she said quietly. Her shyness returning to her.

"anyway, I thought you might wanted something, so..." his voie trailed away, taking out his present. As she opened it, she gasped. It was a bracelet with a ruby in it. If you looked inside the bracelet, 2 words were written in it: Hinata and Naruto.

She tried it on, it was a perfect fit. Her eyes became watery with tears as Naruto hugged her. Her face in his chest as they watched Konoha.

After some time, they made their way to the Hyuuga compound. "Well, here we are." said Naruto. "Yeah..."said Hinata quietly. As they came closer, a voice cried out "Hinata-sama!"

They looked behined them. They saw a Hyuuga guard, running at Hinata. "You should be here, not with Him!" he added spitefully. Before Naruto could retort, Hinata said, "Arigato, Ken-san, but as the heir, I'd like to have a word with Naruto-kun, then I'll enter."

The guard hesitated, then let her go. She walked to Naruto, her cheeks blushing madly. She kissed him so passionately, it felt as though it lasted longer than a minute. Her lips felt so soft, it was better than...better than even ramen...

As she left, she gave Naruto a regretful glance, yet she wanted it also to last longer than it did...

**Hmph, that was lame...**

**A/N: Yeah! another chapter down, only lots to go! Hope you enjoyed it! Anyway as always: Review, Reveiw, Review!**

**[V[averick**


	6. Chapter 5: The message

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto so get off my back or I'll call my attorney! ...wait, I don't have an attorney...**

**  
Anyway, please enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 5: The message, ...Jealousy?**

Zetsu sighed. It has been over a week since he had contact with his...contact. He paced around the room, waiting for him to enter. He was late, and that was a never late. By the time he was back, it was after midnight when he entered the room.

"Your late." said Zetsu as he sat in a corner. The man sighed. "Don't you plants sleep?" he muttered. "That is none of your concern. Don't say things you don't understand."

"Well," he said as he sat "that explains my faling grade in biology. No wonder I never knew the difference between those berries." he added spitefully. "That was your own fault. You should have known that-" "I know!" he hissed, looking at Zetsu in the eyes. A glint of yellow could have been seen for a second or so. "So, did she comply?"

"Yes."

"That's good." he said, relaxing. "I think I've found the other one. She's excellent on weapons. Someone whom ossan Yama-jii could play with." he added, at the thought of that, he chuckled. "Give the message to Leader. I also want to tell him something."

The following morning...

Naruto rammed the door until a sleepy Zain opened it. "Wuzzgoinon?" he said. Naruto was awake and alive, wearing some shorts and a shirt, bearing the sign of a spiral circle on it.

"It's like 3 in the afternoon. We were meant to meet about an hour ago but I was a little late." He scratched his hair, opened the door and let him in. His room was spotless. His clothes as well as his ornaments were placed in their respective areas, his bed a mess. His room also had a small table with 2 chairs. Zain took the phone and dialed 6.

"You want a cappuchino?" he asked feebly. Naruto shook his head. "Just a La'te" he murmerd. As he hung up, Zain seemed now wide awake. "So, how was last night?" asked Naruto. Zain licked his lips, remembering the kiss they shared. "It was fine." he stated. Before Naruto could protest he asked "You?"

"Fine..."

Silence... ding dong

"Room service." said the woman outside, leaving the tray next to the door. Zain quickly opened the door, took the tray and closed the door. "Why are you so tense of getting a tray?" Zain's eyes narrowed. "You'll never believe what happened one time..."

**[Flashback**

_"Room service" said a man's voice, leaving the tray behined. Zain kept on reading his book. By the time he finished the chapter, he went to the door, seeing his tray...and a dog?!_

_Must be from those people next door. The dog suddenly walked next to the tray, spun around then took one of his hind legs up._

_"Wait...no...DON'T!" he shouted!_

**[End Flashback**

Naruto larghed at his friend's misfortune as he drank his La'te. Zain went to the bathroom to freshen up a bit. Naruto looked at the room. It was like any other room; books, sets of weapons, scrolls, ornaments, family crest and so on. Only a box layed untouched next to a small trophy: **The Champ of festival '07**

He grinned. So, he was acting macho all night eh?

he looked at the box. It was rectangular, decorated with long golden lines on the sides. Also, a pair of words were etched in the center of the box, seemed like an old box. As he was about to open it, a door opened. It was Zain, whom's hair is now damp. He wore a sleeveless black t-shirt with a yellow line vertically on the left side, and some black sweat pants. A small towl rested on his shoulders, stopping the water from dripping onto the shirt.

"Hey. Let's drink. It'll get cold and all." he addedas he sat. Naruto left the box alone and also sat. As they drank their coffe, they related to each other of last night's fiasco.

"...so, you got so worked-up in that fight all because of that?" said Naruto, chuckling.

"Jealous?" said Zain in an amused tone.

"No!"

"heh."

By the time Naruto finished his drink, he asked "What's in that box anyway?" pointing at it.

Zain paused for a moment then brought the box there. As he opened it, Naruto was confused. In the box was 2 kunais with a tri-edge on the end, writing on the handle. Naruto's senses went up a notch as Zain picked up one, dangling it through the air. Zain noticed.

"You know the Yondaime?" he asked. Naruto nodded. "Yeah, he sealed the kyuubi in me." he murmered. Zain's eyes flahed a golden color but it went back to normal in a second. He leaned closer. "Do you know _anything_ about your father Naruto?" Zain asked curiously. Naruto shook his head. "All I remember about him was erased from me."

Zain looked down. There was a silence that was finallt broken. "Do you at least know his name?" he asked. Naruto considered it for a moment. "Why are you asking me this?" he asked. Zain stood up. "What the hel was his name?!" he hissed.

"Uzumaki Ara-...Ara-...don't remember alright!" said Naruto after a moment of thought. Zain sighed. He threw one of the kunais into the air. Naruto's senses went crazy as he caught it, demolishing anything holding it whic was now, nothing.

Zain look satisfied, as if he had gotten the answer he needed. "Take that one. I'll have this." he said, showing the other kunai. Naruto nodded as he put the kunai away.

"Yoosh! Let's meet the girls!"

"Yeah!"

Tenten was annoyed. Ever since last night, girls were asking of Zain and if he's free. She finally got off the hook until...

"Hn."

Hyuuga Neji walked into the room, his dog mask over his face. Tenten took no notice as he sank into his desk, which was next to Tenten for that matter. They worked in silence. After what seemed to be an eternity, Neji stood up and left the room.

_I have a bad feeling about this..._

Zain and Naruto were walking through the streets of Konoha. "Well, where are we gonna eat?" asked Zain, his stomach growling. Naruto pointed. "Ramen!" he said as they ran to the Ramen Stand.

A few hours later...

"Mmmm...that...was...delicious!" said Zain. "I'm stuffed!" said Naruto. They had been there for...a while. 25 ramen bowls sat on the side. THeir stomachs filled with noodles. "You were right. The chicken one was awesome..." muttered Zain, a toothpick in his mouth. Naruto just sat there, his stomach growled with pleasure.

"Here's your check." said a boy. He seemed new to this. "Thanks." said Naruto, after a look at the check, his face went cold. "What? How much?" said Zain, snatching it from his hand. Then his face becamed drained from color. His hand shook.

He took out a checkbook and written a check to the shop and walked away. As they walked to the training grounds, Zain shouted "You're killin' me here!"

"What?"

"Half of my salary is now cut off!"

"And whose fault is that?"

"You! You just had to take me to that ramen stand when I could have gotten one from the hotel's room service for free!"

"Room service is for free?"

"Hell yeah! I always have a buffet every night, not to mention midnight snacks in the kitchen...yeah..."

They walked into the center of the grounds, and went to a battle stance. "Let's loose this fat, or the ladies'll think differently of us."

"Yeah alright, just wat a minute...buuuurp ...Alright, that was the last one."

Zain and Naruto leaped into the air, their kunais ready.

It was a massacare all over again. The only person to stand was the indifferent crimson eyes. Uchiha Itachi walked towards their base. The men whom were trying to find it were one of many. It a pain, but it helped to go loose once in a while. He walked up the steps until he met a large door.

"Heh, you're late, Itachi." saida gruff voice. A blue hand scratched his his hair. Kisame took off his hat, revealing his blue-skinned face. "There was a slight delay in the procedure." he said calmly.

"Heh, a little...anyway, we should enter or else Leader is gonna get pissed off." he added, placing his hand that held his ring on one side of the wall as Itachi did the same. Their hands glowed for a moment then vanished from thin air.

They found themselves in a dark room, lit by torches on each side. The leader watched them. "Was the mission a success?" he asked. Itachi took out a small black spherical ball. He handed it to the Leader whom twirled it around his hand. "It's real. Good work." he added.

That'll be all. There shall be a meeting tomorrow morning at 6 o'clock sharp." he added and they disappeared one by one.

Suddenly, a plant began to grow from a rock. ...Zetsu... he thought as he bent closer to see it. As the flower bloomed, a message came out of it. He stashed it into his cloak as the plant bursted into flames.

He moved the sphere onto the light, seeing an incription written on it: **Demon**

"Hah...let's stop..." said Zain, sitting down for a moment. Naruto agreed, collapsing. They had bee training all afternoon, the evening was coming. "Well, see ya later then. Gotta get ready to pick up Tenten." he said, standing.

"Same here6 with Hinata." he added. As they left to their callings, a figure approached them. A kunai twirled across them, falling inches next to Zain. A piece of paper was written onto it: **Leave Tenten or you'll pay the price.**

He looked behined it. "...shit." he muttered as he clenched his hands onto the explosion tag. It exploded into his hand. As he opened it, no blood rested on his palm, only a few burnt scratches and a cut. He didn't flinsh at all as he touched them roughly.

"Somebody's jealous," he said teasingly as he walked into his room in the hotel, throwing his weapons aside.

"And it not meee..."

**A/N: Heh, well, I hope you liked this chapter. This chapter was like one of the quickest ones I've updated. Next chapter'll be a little dramatic, perhaps a drop or two of lemon. I'm not sure. Any suggestions'll be helpful right about now. **

**[V[averick**


	7. Chapter 6: Jealousy 2

**A/N: I apologise for the lateness. My computer broke down a week ago. Just managed to get these files and chapters, not to mention school... but, I'm here now so don't hate me!**

**AkiraDawn: Thanks! There'll be more where that came from here!**

**MarMar17: Thanks. Enjoy! **

**Anyway, enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 6: Jealousy 2, Yellow flash?**

Two figures walked towards a house. By the time they got there, Tenten looked at him. "Thanks for walking with me." she said. "Nah, it's alright. I'm happy enough to do it." said Zain with a grin. Tenten smiled. As they got nearer to each other, a kunai wizzed between them, an explosion tag placed onto it.

Zain grabbed it as it exploded into his hand once more. He didn't flinch or feel as there was anything dangerous other than a pice of paper. Tenten took his left hand as he relaxed it. She gasped. His had was now burnt with explosion tags. He quickly put his hand into his pockets. "It's alright. Nothing to worry-"

"Worry? I'm not worried."she said, her eyes watching the hand for any slight flinching. "I'm just petrified if you must know! How did this happen?" she added.

He looked down. "There's no need to panic. I'll sort this out once and for all." he said. Tenten watched him carefully, then shrugged, saying "You'd better have a good explination by tomorrow."

"I will."

-------------------------------------------

Naruto looked at the kunai carefully. It had an inscription on it under the cover on the handle: **This is the property of the yellow flash**

_Yellow flash...yellow flash..._

He had heard it somewhere. Looks like he'll have to go to the most boring area of konoha: The library.

------------------------------------

A woman looked outside the window. He should be here anytime now. It was almost midnight. She began to grow impatient until a flash of a red cloud that could be seen from the corner of her room.

"Itachi." she muttered. "How long do you think you can make a lady wait. How ungentleman-ish of you." she added, grinning. Itachi looked at her. He gently picked her up from the waist and leaped into the night's sky as she gasped.

**The following day...**

"Hokage-sama! Aneko-"

"I know." said Tsunade. Shizune and Tsunade were in the Godaime's office. It was burning daylight and a unit of ANBU were waiting for orders. Tsunade began walking around the room.

_Her room seemed untouched, not a drop of blood found or any trace of...anything _she thought. She called in the squad leader of the group: Sakura. As she walked in, she took off her tiger mask, her face as cold as stone. Tsunade stopped in front of her. "I want a 100 feet radius search around the area. Don't let even a rat out of your sight. They must not be far." she added.

Sakura nodded her head. Now wasn't the time for games. A fellow ninja has been taken. She marched out of the room and shouted some orders. _In order to maintain order, you must have disiplince_ she thought.

"Alright. Move out!" she said, and disappeared along with them.

-----------------------------------------

"Uuuuh...what?" he said. The librarian sighed. "Go to the left of shelves 204, then make a right. You'll see at you left shelves 1103 to 1104. There you'll find the yellow flash."

"...Alright, I think..."he muttered. The librarian took no notice. Naruto looked for 204. 204...204...he tought. 201...202...203...204! he thought. ...theen what? Oh yeah! make a...left! Or was it right? Nope left. he thought as he made a left turn from shelves 204. He went on until he saw a rusty large old book. It seemed that it was declined, unwanted. He picked it up. What was written had given him a shock of a lifetime.

**The Life and Lies of the Yellow Flash**

Naruto heard footsteps clicking nearer. He stashed the book in his jacket, zipped it up and began looking at the contents of the books next to the going to be stolen one. "What are you doing here? I said right. RIGHT!" she added spitefully. Naruto looked down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm just so stupid, I can't even remember the street I live in..." he added solemly. Fortunately, the librarian was a softie. She looked aside, saying "Well then? Run along." she said quietly.

Naruto didn't have to be told twice, he ran out of the room, thinking _HA! I get every teacher with that look at the academy!_

------------------------------

Zain wrapped his hand with white cloth, his wound normally heal fast so this'll take about...4 hours. In 4 hours, this had to be done. He looked at his window feeling an invisible string. Cakra strings. So small, not even an eagle could see it without watching it closely.

**[FLASHBACK**

_He began weaving. His cakra control not well yet it would be enough. His room is now filled with strings so thin that whomever tries to enter shall have a string on him simmilar to a trace._

_He went to bed and slept._

**[END FLASHBACK**

Zain's room was a mess. His strings ripped apart, not to mention his stuff. On the wall was written: **Next time you're with her, it'll be over.**

_Yeah, over...for you, whomever the hell you are. Jealousy 'aint good for the heart. It corrupts sight of your target..._ he thought as he took the phone reciver. "...Yeah, room service? I need a cleaning team...yes, a class 1."

He leaped into the air. And the hunting begins.

-----------------------------------------------

Naruto gaped his mouth at the sight of the book. As he opened it, a golden aura began coming out of it( A/N: You know, like something good is about to happen lol) until a great fog of dust came at Naruto. He began coughing hard for a while until the fog seemed to become nothing else. He tried to read the pages but he couldn't.

_...Not a problem_ he thought, making a few handseals.

-------------------------------------------

Zain found the source of his target: a compound. The guy was in a freaking compound! he thought. He made his way to the entrance. Excuse me?" he asked a guard, posted at the main gate. "Could you tell me where I am?"

"You're now looking at one of the most noble clans of Konoha." said the guard.

_...shit._

**A/N: Well, 4 chapters are up! I thank those whom have reviewed to my story. That has given me a reason to continue this. And as always: Review! Review! Review!**

**[V[averick**


	8. Chapter 7: Hate or love?

**A/N: Yoosh! Now, I'm thinking of every now and then a special chapter of...anything in Naruto. Or akatsuki. I ask you this: Should I? Send me your reviews along with what you think of it AND it's deadline it chapter 11. Here'll be a chart:**

**Yes: 0**

**No: 0**

**Anyway, I should start writing! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Let's fight for it! Hate...or Love?**

Zain waited for his target to move. He was sitting inside a tree near to the compound. It was now the afternoon, 3 hours since. His target began to move. He had absolutely nothing about him...or then again, it could be a her! But enough ofthat disgusting things, all he knew was that his target...was jealous.

I'd better straighten this out, Tenten's off early today he thought, falling from the tree. His target was abnormally fast...maybe I won't be cutting up boring things after all...

The chase began.

------------------------------------

Naruto kept on walking. he made his way to a river where the Hyuuga Hinata was waiting for him. She looked at him with uncertainty in her eyes. "N-Naaruto-kun. Why did you ask me to come here?" she asked.

He looked at her. Did he deserve her? After all, he is the demon of this village. How could deserve such a beauty with her silky blue hair flowing down. Her shirt a little tight on her navel and her skirt right over her knees, a pair of tight shorts covering her thighs to her knees.

"You see, Hinata-chan...I've been meaning to ask you this..."he added. "Do you love me?" he blurted. Hinata was taken aback, but hugged him saying "Of course I do, Naruto-kun. What gave you t-that idea?" she added.

He slowly embraced her also, tears threatening to fall. "It's just..." he began, leting her go. "I'm a demon. You see this?" he said, lifting his shirt.

She blushed at the sight of his toned muscles but saw the seal on his stomatch. "That is the seal of the kyuubi. The Yondaime didn't beat kyuubi, but sealed it inside me. That's why the village hates me! What do you think they'll do if they'll know we're going out!" he added, looking down.

"I...I just don't want you getting hurt because of me." he mumbled.

Hinata slowly absorbed what he said. He was right. _Wouldn't father disown me? ..._

Hinata went to him, his head slowly going up. She brushed her lips on his. after what seemed like years, she said "I'll take that chance."

Naruto looked at her, then silently agreed as he embraced her once more.

_If he dares to disown her, he'll wish he was never born..._

---------------------------------------------------

Tenten looked at her papers roughly. It was a situation that couldn't be ignored; Akatsuki have moved against various villages, most are allied with Konoha. If they didn't do something, they'll be gone in less than 3 to 5 months.

Neji entered the room. Tenten narrowed her eyes. There was something on him, but she couldn't be sure. She dosen't even want to find out.

Neji left the room a few minutes later. He was in a bad mood. He began to walk to Tenten's house. After a few minutes, he was at her house when he felt uneasy. There was someone, or something watching him.

"You can stop where you are." said a voice. He came out of a tree. Literally came out of it. His eyes indifferent. Then after a moment of scilence, he grinned. "So, it was you whom was following me?" said Neji, going into a stance.

Zain nodded. "And you are the jealous person whom was breaking my stuff in the middle of the night?" he said, taking the cloth off his hands, revealing a scarred hand.

"I guess we have nothing to say then, huh?" said Zain.

"No, she dosen't need the likes of you to be with her. She's fine with...others."

"Others like you? A jealous person? I think not you idiot."

Neji advanced but stopped. Zain disappered, re-appearing behind him, smacked him between his shoulder blades roughly.

"Don't make me laugh." he said. Neji acivated his bayakugan, his sight watching Zain carefully. His chakra vessels were...abnormal. They were passing large amounts with ease, as if he was born like that...but even the average adult couldn't pump that kind of level, it would destroy his internal organs, not to mention the heart. Neji lunged at him once more, reciving the same thing; another hit on his spine. He staggered to get up, Zain's eyes still indifferent.

"You try to kill me," he saqid, punching him on the stomatch.

"You even almost hurt Tenten that night," he added, kicking him in the gut. Neji never felt any helpless. He usually was so strong...but something was abnormal of that guy...he was out of his league. Something wasn't right...

"And now you went too far," he said, his hand above Neji.

"Stop!" said a voice, a rather confused and angry one.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten watched Neji leave the room in silence. ever since what was between them broke, they were never the same.

**[FLASHBCK**

_"Well? Choose then." said a man. They were in a mansion, a kunai at Tenten's neck while a scroll at his other hand. He was talking to Neji. _

_Neji thought for no more than a second, then said, "I want the scroll"_

_Tenten looked at him in shock. How could he choose a scroll over her life. She was lucky Lee came back from defeating the man's bodyguard. He took off his weights. And defeated him easily._

_She owed him._

**[END FLASHBACK**

Tenten shuddered at the memory. She couldn't believe Neji could do such a thing. As her teammate...she had enough of this. She didn't want to think of any more bad memories. She put the file in her desk and made her way home. She thought of what Gai told her.

**[FLASHBACK**

_"Tenten, you must know that he had to get it" said Gai. They were at his house, her knees up to her face on the sofa. "Does that mean he chooses if I live or die? Does that mean he can't at least think about the person's life he's about to kill!" she added harshly, her eyes are at the verge of tears. _

_Gai silently agreed. She left the room. Before she did so, she said _

_"People who don't follow rules are trash. But people who don't care about their teammates are worse than trash. Isn't that what Kakashi-san always said?" she added coldly. Gai didn't have an answer for that. _

_Because it was true._

**[END FLASHBACK**

As Tenten made her way home she began to hear voices. "You even almost hurt Tenten-chan. But now you went too far."

Tha was Zain's voice. As she made her way, she shouted "Stop!"

They both stopped at once, but Zain's hand was still in the air. "Lower your hand there Zain." she said. Zain flinched, then slowly took his hand down into his pocket.

"Could someone tell me why you both are fighting?"

"Really? I was under the impression you knew." muttered Zain, looking at her. "He threw the kunai that had the explosion tag at you. I was just sorting this out."

"Sorting this out? Zain, look at him!" shouted Tenten, Neji was bruised in many places. A trickle of blood fell from the tip of his finger.

"He's fine, besides the broken rib anyway." added Zain.

Tenen fell silent. "You brought this on yourself, Neji-san. Now get out. Both of you." she added harshly. Zain began to object but she shouted "NOW!"

They both left. Neji limped away slightly while Zain just stood there, then disappeared in a flash.

_...Why?_

--------------------------------------------

After the talk with Hinata, he made his way back to his house. He looked at the book he had on his desk. It was now completely clean, now the name of it was visible. He sat there and began to read, his stomatch growling for ramen.

**5 to 7 hours later...**

Naruto shut the book. His stomatch now lost his appetite. He felt both sick and happy.

He finally learned the truth, a sickening truth.

_That's it, never shall I go to a library in my unruly life..._

**A/N: Well, there you go! The next chapter shall be devoted to that book. I know, I'm so evil. I know some of you now hate me from that break up but it was bound to happen! And as a devoted author, I have great pleasure to infrom you to: Review! Review! Review! **

**[V[averick **


	9. Chapter 8: Yellow flash 2

**A/N: Yoosh! Time for the contents of such a book! I assure you, it'll be interesting to guess about it.  
**

**Chapter 8: Yellow Flash 2, Out!**

Naruto walked through the streets, his face down, a book held next to him as he walked. He couldn't belive that such a man could exist...yet, it could have been worse...

As he made his way to a room in a hotel, he looked at the tray. There was a dog whom seemed to lift his leg for a moment but stopped at the sight of Naruto. The dog then made his way across the hall. The lights were out as the windows were open, sunlight streamed inside the hall. Naruto knocked the door twice. No answer. He sighed, looked in his pocket but a click could be heard. The door opened, appearing a rather messed Zain. His shirt seemed to be older than him, a pair of shorts along with socks.

"What?" he said. Naruto was taken aback. Usually, he was either to break the door open, or let himopen after a half hour of banging, finding him with the sheath of his blade in his hand and begins nhitting Naruto in various areas. But he seemed like a mess. He was...dead...but alive in a way.

"What? Can't a friend come by?" said a puppy-eyed Naruto. /zain's lips twitched to what seemed as a grin but came back to his down features. He slid open the white door, allowing Naruto in. His room was now spotless. everything in their respective places but still, with a dead Zain in there, everything seemed dead.

"...How've you been?" said Naruto, sitting down on the mini sofa. He also sat on an armchair. "Never worser." he said. "So," he added quickly. "What brings you to these parts?"

"Oh! Yeah!" he instantly took out the book from his hand. "Guess what I found about the Yondaime. He's really...gone." Zain looked indifferent for a moment, then said, "Oh, and Santa Claus is an angel. Of course!" he added. A few rays of light began to shone on his his face, revealing patches of paleness on his face, yet a little glow of life began to appear from those words.

"So, what did you find? Other than he's gone?"

"See it for yourself."

He handed the book to his hand. When opening it, his face glowed a bit. Half of the book was crossed out...well, at least part of the the biography of the Yondaime and his name. Some jutsus were also cut off, probably kinjutsu (forbidden jutsu). The pages were clean from dust and dirt. He read the visible areas of the biography. He did a few seals then said "kai (Release)!" on the cover of the book that shuddered for a moment. He opened the book and began to read. Naruto poked his head near to make out the words.

_The Yondaime was as expected, a genius of the Uzumaki clan. He was top of his class as a genin, completed his bloodline at the age of thirteen. He was a child priodogy._

_As he turned fourteen, his genius exceeded expectations such as his team. He was taught under the famous Sandaime along with the great sannins: Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru. He was given a special status as a hunter nin at the age of sixteen. The Sandaime then decided to allow him to go further. He taught him jutsus yet to be seen from such a Hokage. The bond between them was so strong, even raw hate couldn't break that bond._

_Yet he decided to go further than that. Some might think that was impossible but it was. The kinjutsus peaked his curiousity. He began to read them, but for some reason, not conjure them. It was only discovered when he 'accidently' murdered his tammates in an S-rank mission. He was then put in jail for near to 10 years. _

_In his sentence, he talked with the criminals of the underworld. He established a connection with them which spelled T-R-O-U-B-L-E for konoha. If he uses those connections, he'll might be able to destroy at the least, half of konoha. Teams of ANBU watched him carefuly for a year, then was partoned by the Sandaime. _

_The Yondaime then became the succesor as Hokage of Konohagakure (hidden leaf)._

_Curiously, it was that same night that Orochimaru was caught using forbidden jutsus and doing reaserch that was banned from the world. The Yondaime didn't seem to care as Sandaime risked his life along with a squad of ANBU looking for him. _

_Unfortunatlly, the Sandaime was a little soft. He gave Orochimaru a chance yet he took it to run away. _

_At that meantime, the Yondaime had rounded up his own genin team. They were the best of the best. Yet sadly, one member, Uchiha Obito was murdered, saving the other two. After the war against the rock. With Uchiha Obito presumed dead, Rin disappeared, leaving the copy ninja Hatake Kakashi on his own. _

_After a few years such a fiasco, the Yondaime took in charge of the operation. He began to establish connection with the other villages. He didn't have much time sice Orochimaru was beginning to round up an army._

_Due to the lack of trust between the villages, they were not too caring to give many shinobis to fight for them. They sent a ffew from 50 to 100 only. The Yondaime ten decided to unite the seat of the Hokage with the Sandaime. His assistant and wife, S--- had also helped in this situation. They had only one resot left to do: Awaken the Kyuubi._

_The Kyuubi is a mystical tailed beast. It has nine tails which was the maximum amount of tails for a demon as the Kyuubi. Also, the tailed beast have almost the same amount of strength yet the only differece was the tails. as they awoke the kyuubi, they began to controol, to harness the raw demonic powers. Thanks to the Shodaime, they were able to control it. _

_By the time they had defeated Orochimaru's army of sound nins, they had minimum damage to their shinobis, yet they did a grave mistake as well: The tailed beasts have awoken. All around the area, tailed beasts awoke from their slumber from the slight feeling of the power of the Kyuubi, whom seemed to be overjoyed in the bloody massacare of sound nins._

_As they tried effortesly to seal the great demon, they couldn't contain such power. The demon was accidently unleashed, leading to the demolishing of towns._

_The Kyuubi decided to unleash his wrath on the leaf, due to his humiliation of being controlled. He murdered many shinobis and killed many parts of the hidden village. The Yondaime had no choice, he had to seal it._

_Judging the strength between the Yondaime and the tailed beast, the tailed beast was stronger. He summoned the king of toads and began to seal the beast into one boy._

_That boy was --- --- , Uzumaki ------ ._

_The Yondaime then disappeared, either dead from such a kinjutsu, or missing. It has been many years so, he must be deseased or in brief, dead._

_The Yondaime was both a betrayer and a saver at the same time, he was a hero and a villan. It so absurd that he boasted that he could go to the ----- , connect with the -------- clan, and become part of the - --------- ._

_He was known for his nickname, the yellow flash because of his lightening spped and attacks. He also was known for his kunais._

Zain looked at the other pages. They were black all over. It was a powerful jutsu, he had to give credit on that. But, most of the jutsus could be seen and instructed on how to do it.

Also, pictures were inside, showing the Yondaime as a kid, as a teenage, and as an adult. There was also a picture of him and a woman, whom's features were a blur. He flipped a bit more and shut the book. "Well, that was interesting" he said, the color returning to it's usual color. He was back to normal. Naruto was amazed. He had tried it countless times but those lines didn't budge.

"How did you...?"

Zain looked at him. "You just need the right amount. If you just do different amounts, nothing'll happen." he added. "So, why're you so down?" asked Naruto.

"Zain's eyes went cold, and related him the tale.

"...so, I had to leave." ended Zain. Naruto just looked at him. "Baka. Why're you zoning out while I'm telling you a sad tale?" he asked. Naruto looked up. "Oh. Yeah. It's just...she didn't say that between you two are over right?"

"Who're you? A love doctor?"

"No, the assistant of the love doctor."

"...Jiraiya's a love doctor?"

"A perverted love doctor."

"No, you mean a SUPER perverted love doctor."

"How do you know?"

Zain pinted his finger outside. When they looked outside, there was a bilding next to them, a galss window covering the bathroom inside. Then he motioned his finger at a tower. It had a man with white hair along with a notepad and a telesope.

"...I'l beat him senseless one day."

"Oh well, so what did you want to tell me baka?"

"Yeah, why don't we go out tonight? A boy's night out? I'll bring Lee, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji. They're always fun."

"...And whose gonna pay?"

"I've got my sources." said Naruto, looking at Jiraiya.

"Fine."

"Alright! Alright! I'll go!"

----------------------------------------------

"Yes! It won't bee the same without you Ten!" said a femenine voice.

Tenten, Sakura, and Ino were at a cafe, drinking some tea. Tenten seemed fine, for now.

"Yoosh! Let's get the group together! Girls night out is on!"

**A/N: I know. The next chapter is gonna be awesome! Ideas are popping out of my mind even now! So... drum rolling ahem...I'm pleased to say: Snap!**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**[V[averick**


	10. Chapter 9: Girlsboys night out!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters in it okay! Do you enjoy hearing (or reading...) me say (or write) that?!**

**Oh, and nor do I own Linkin Park. I'm just a fan.**

**Chapter 9: It's Time! Boy's/Girl's night out!**

It was the evening. Everyone agreed to make this night for boy's only. Some had to cancel dates, but they managed. Naruto put on his red T-shirt that had a vicious fox on it and a pair of crimson pants. He rustled his hair, making it seem wild and as he put on his deoderant, a knock came from the front door.

"Open up!" said a voice. Naruto reculantly opened it, revealing a grinning Zain. He had a black long-sleeve black shirt and a twin yellow strips from the shoulders to his wrist. A pair of black cargos on his legs.

"You ready?"

"Hell yeah, just gimme a minute."

Naruto went to his room, spraying a colone on his chest. Then shook himself then made his way to te living room. Zain was watching T.V. "You done?" said Naruto. "Everyone's waiting."

Zain looked up. "Yeah, a Land Cruiser has been honking and shouting 'Naruto!' downstairs. I think they mean you." he added thoughtfully. Naruto cursed, then made his way out with Zain, locking the door. "Let's make a run for it." said Naruto, leaping down the stairs.

Zain just jumped between the gap of the stairs, falling all the way to the ground. Naruto looked at him for a second, then also jumped down. They made a run for it to the car, showing a pissed Shikamaru.

"Where the hell were you Naruto?! We missed 10 minutes of the opening! And whose he? Zain?" added Shikamaru as Zain nodded. "Well, hop in, we have no time to lose!" It felt like a rush hour. While they entered, it was quite roomy. The Cruiser managed to fit 2 more as they made a run for it. Shikamaru sped onto the road, sweeping past the cars. Lee, whom was in the front, locked his door.

"So, Zain, what brings you to konoha?" asked Shikamaru. "Well, mostly the chunnin exams, and some fun." he added. "Fun?" said Shikamaru.

"Well, for being in the mist, it gets quite boring." he said as he buckled his seatbelt from that U-turn. "Konoha is the same as Kirigakure from what I've seen." said Lee. He was sent there for a scroll, disturbing memories came up as he quickly shutted them down.

"Nah, konoha seems to have much more excitment. Ever since our Kage has been soo strict, everything has become dull. Even the 7 swordsmen think so too." he added thoughtfully. Shikamaru ran over a cat from the news. "Oh well, he's cool with me and Akamaru." said Kiba rustling Akamaru's fur. He had grown so big that now, he seemed halfway to Kiba's size. That's beside making him stand on two feet...

Shino was silent as everyone introduced themselves to Zain. "...and this is Shino, a silent type." added Naruto after a moment of silence. "He must have girls all over him." said Zain as they chuckled at the thought of it. They all knew of the bugs all over him but girls...never thought of it.

"Well, here we are." said Shikamaru as they stopped at a club. It was gigantic! Lights flashing inside it, and "...It's connected to a casino?" said Lee at the sight of the connection. "Yeah, it's a new place so don't raise hell there. Gimme your forehead protectors. There could be some undesirables inside so we must blend in." All took off their forehead protectors as Zain Kiba said "Shino blend in? Yeah right."

As they left the car, Naruto looked at them. Shikamaru was wearing a green shirt with a white shirt under. A pair of green pants under along with white shoes. Shino was...black and white. He wore a white shirt with a 'no fear' sign on it, black jeans and black shoes. Lee was what's the word...youthful. He had a skintight green shirt and green pants with an orange stripe on each side. Kiba wore a white t-shirt under his gray shirt, black pants and white shoes. Chouji had now lost weight, now having buff muscles but that didn't stop the snack man. He had a red shirt over a white t-shirt, deep crimson pants and black shoes.

"...Well, let's get this party started, eh?" said Zain as he made his way to the club. Everyone followed.

--------------------------------------------------------

"...Thanks, Kurenai-sensei for driving us." said Tenten as they stopped at the club. She wore a red tank top and black pants. Ino, Hinata and Sakura also got out of the car. Ino wore a visible purple shirt with a fishnet on, a skirt also on. Sakura on the other hand wore a red visible shirt, under a tank top, and a skirt. Hinata wore a white shirt that was a little tight on her chest, a pait of pants with a twin white stripes on each side.

"This place's new." said Ino as Kurenai left. Sakura looked at the place in awe as Hinata looked around the area. It was a habit that she learnt in the ANBU academy. Her father was now thinking that she had gone for a simple dinner with friends.

They began to walk to the entrance, where hell shall break loose...

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Guys! where's Lee?" shouted Naruto from the music 'Papercut' by Linkin Park. They came personally for the manager whom was one of their best friends. "Dunno." shouted Naruto from the music. Thry were outside the club, where the concert was taking place.

The area was a mixture of clubs, casinos, and gambles.

"Let's go inside." said Zain. As they went inside, the room seemed to be packed with people, cheering on someone. Lee had told them that he was going to go and 'get some punch.' A likely story.

"Wonder where he is?" asked Zain as Naruto looked around. They began squeezing to the front where a kareoke was going on. As they turned their heads to the stand, they bursted out laughing. Lee was in one of those '70's' suits, Elvis style.

"Ooooh yeah..." he ended with his trademark sign; a shining grin and a thumbs up as he left the stage. After a few moments, Lee came out and Naruto said "Classy."

"Yeah, very. Want some more punch?" asked Zain, chuckling. Le was about to retort but Zain added, "Well, I'm off to the casino. Need to stock up. See ya." he said as he walked away.

"Well, I'm off to the club." said, Naruto. Lee sighed as he watched Naruto blend into the crowd.

"Youth leaves us so fast..."

------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba was having a blast. In the food corner, him and Chouji were entering contest. Now, he has entered the food contest of smell. As he entered, he beated everyone on the table except for one whom had a sensetive nose.

"Final round! Bon appetite!" said the chef as he took out 2 plates of the same kind of food on them. Kiba smelled it carefully. It was a mixture of tuna and marshmellow. The man smelled it deeply, and seemed to mutter to himself. Akamaru felt the uneasiness of Kiba so he thought he'd make it easy. He stood onto his hind legs and looked at the mixture, then barked a bit.

"Hey, get zis dog out of 'ere!" said the chef. Akamaru sat obediently on the ground, wagging his tail. "This is a mixture of leftover fish with tuna oil over it, a side dish of sweet bread, and...white rice, freshly made." finished Kiba.

The chef nodded admiringly.

As Kiba took his prize; a free meal at many 5 star restaurants, he made his way to a crowd whom were cheering. As he squished throug, he could see chouji on the stand, sitting on a table with 3 contestants.

"Eat! Eat! Eat!" chanted the crowed. The small man next to Chouji couldn't hold it much londer, he fell backwards on his chair, his stomatch full of chicken sandwhiches.

"Well, now ladies and gentelman! It's time for the final round!" said an announcer as the crowed cheered. A new set of plates appeared befor Chouji and the fat guy whom was on the other side of him. "Aaaaaaand...begin!" shouted the announcer as the contestants digged into their plates. As Chouji ate, his stomatch was groaning for an apprtizer. After a few minutes, the food was decreassing quickly. Chouji decided to bring out his secret weapon.

He took a mouthful of food, and as he chewed it, he turned to the man as the man did the same. He opened his mouth to the guy, revealing pre-chewed sasuages, fish, pickles, and bread along with a burp. The man wasn't alarmed until the sent came to him. He choked then fell onto the ground. The crowd cheered.

"And the winner is...Chouji!"

As the lady came to take his plate,

"Hey, I'm done yet!" shouted Chouji, his crown hanging on his head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Royal flush!" said Zain, rubbing his hands together. The men groaned. He won once more. As he took his money together, he counted the money he got. 175,000. That'll be enough...for now. As he made his way to the cashir to get real money, he saw Shino. Shino was at a counter, playing with his hands at the slot machine. _Heh, like hell you'll get something from there _thought Zain, watching Shino.

As Shino let the slots roll, 7...7...7!!! thought Zain as the change exploded into the sack under it. The sack seemed now full after many games. He made his way to Zain. "Uh, how much do ya got in there?" asked Zain. "About 200,000." said Shino.

Zain walked to the cashir, giving his sack to him.

_Even I could've done that!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten walked away from the whistling men, and made her way to the casino.A faint smell in the air of a familiar colone but she ignored it. She went to the slots and look around for anyone she knew.

She had learned to play cards with a great accuracy but she knew she couldn't play now. This was the time to forget about him and have fun. Before she could start with the slots, she heared a voice: "Yatta! We did it Hinata!"

Ino was hugging Hinata as a black ball fell onto a red 6. "Told ya we were meant to go red 6!" Hinata was choking since Ino was hugging her tightly. As Tenten made her way to the two, she heard Sakura saying "One more." drunkly.

Sakura was at the bar area, a drinking contest. She seemed to be winning since almost a dozen people have either passed out or fell just for the heck of it and she was still sane. She took a bottle up at Tenten. "Want some?" she asked. Tenten quickly shook her head and made her way to Ino. Hinata watched her gratefully and by the time Tenten was there, she mouthed 'thank you' and walked away to the club. Before Tenten could protest, she had to move back. Ino won once more.

As she moved back, she accidently hit a man. "Sorry. Me bad." he said as he gathered some green into a sack and made his way out. Tenten was confused. She heard that voice before, and that colone... She sat next to Sakura.

"2 bottles please."

------------------------------------------------------------

"N-Naruto-kun!" said Hinata at the touch of his strong hands on her waist. "Missed me?" he asked, waving at the beat of the song. "I-I didn't think you'd be here..." she muttered. "Oh! did Zain-san tell you about Tenten?" she asked, swaying also. "Hm, yeah. Why?" asked Naruto stopping for a moment. To look at each other. "...Nah." they said together and began to enjoy the song once more together.

_Or...nah...I should be enjoying this time...While I still have it..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost time for the main event of the night and half of the place was drunk. Zain and Shino walked up the stairs of the Casino to find a concentrating Shikamaru playing chess with some lady and he was not to be disturbed. "Hey Shi-" began Zain but was cut off by a tug on his collar by Shino, pulling him out of the room.

"Let him play his game." said Shino. Zain looked at him carefully.

"That was the longest sentence I've ever heard you say." said Zain after a few moments.

"And that was the forst chucklr I've-" but was cut off by a smack on the back of his head.

_...and that was the first hit I've gotten from him...hope he didn't here me...heh, why am I nervous all of a sudden?!_

The concert began. Linkin Park were going to sing their latest hit 'What I've done' for the manager's sake. As they began the group came out in time to hear them.

Zain was having a blast. He loved this song! Ten- well, enough about that.

**A few minutes later...**

Zain left the room spooked. They actually signed his shirt. As he made his way to the car, a lady accidently hit him. "Oh, sorry..."she hiccuped. He looked at her.

"...Wait a minute, Tenten? What are you doing-" but was stopped at the look of all the boys with their girls; Chouji with Ino, Hinata with Naruto, and a part-drunk Sakura tilting her head on Kiba?! Zain stayed silent, picked up his drunken ex-girlfriend and made his way to the car.

**1.5 hours later...**

"...Thanks for driving us to her house." said Zain. He and Tenten were the last to leave the car. Shikamaru looked at Tenten. "It's alright It happened to me once." he added.

"Wait, if you had a girlfriend, why isn't she here?" he asked. Shino grinned. "She coming tomorrow. We were meant to go tomorrow but everybody had a date so we picked tonight to go."

"So, this wasn't some kind of setup to get me and Tenten back together?" asked Zain. Shikamaru shook his head, and drove away, leaving Zain to pick up a drunk Tenten to her house.

As he skimmed her pockets, not trying to be perverted, as he found a key and opened the door. The house was a ghost place. It seemed...dead. He made his way to her room, putting her on her bed. He was about to walk away but a voice croacked "wait."

He looked at a tearful Tenten. "Don't...l-leave m-m-me a-aagain." she said. "please."

He sat down onto a chair. "No," she said, a tear falling. "here, please with me." she said as she motioned him to her bed.

He walked towards her. His lips brushed hers affectionately. "I won't leave you." And after that, he sat on the chair and waited for the night to take him.

_I'm soo gonna regret this...or...maybe not...  
_

**A/N: Ha! I know, he's such a softie. The next chapter'll be a little dramatic and time to get rid of the chunnin exams! I promise you, hell's gonna break after the next chapter's done.**

**Aaaaand, I'll say this once more: Review! Review! Review!**

**[V[averick**


	11. Chapter 10: Chunnin Showdown

**A/N: That was fast! I shoulden't bother with you now so enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Chunnin Showdown, break-up, make-up.**

It was the morning and Tenten woke with a terrible hangover. She groaned as someone twitched a bit. ShE looked at the figure. It was Zain! _But...did he...?_ She looked at herself under the covers. She reeked with alcohol but she had her clothes on. She relaxed for a moment, then stood up. _I'd better get some ice or something... _she thought, rummaging in the cupboards. Zain twitched once more, and fell facefirst on the floor. As she came to him, a great snore eurupted from him.

She smiled. He hasn't changed one bit. She checked the clock, it was almost 8 and her head hurts.

_I seriously need an asprin..._

----------------------------------------------------------------

A snore awoke Hinata. Her head still dizzy yet she was certain she felt someone next to her. As she gasped, the figure stirred in his sleep. Naruto was next to her, snoring like a bear. She smiled a bit then tried to make out the blurry figures around her. A white armchair, drapes around the bed,...a hyuuga crest on the door_...no...I'm at my house?!_

Hinata began to panic, then slightly relaxed. She still had her last night clothes on and so was Naruto. It was still 7:50, in about 10 minutes, someone is meant to come and wake her for breakfast. She slowly began to shake Naruto. A bubble indicating his tiredness. "Naruto-kun..." she whispered. After a minute or so, she took a pencil, and popped the bubble.

"Wha-!" but was stopped by Hinata's hand. "Naruto-kun, you need to get out of here. If my father sees you, he could might make trouble for you." Naruto just scratched his head, yawning.

"Wha...oh, now I remember!" he said quietly. "I took you to the compound but the gates were locked, so I...

**[FLASHBACK**

_"Shit..." whispered Naruto. A sleeping Hinata in his arms, and a gate shut at him. Well, better get going..." he muttered, geting ready to jump._

Wait...maybe she could stay at my house...wait, NO! don't start becoming perverted!_ Naruto he thought. _Two and a half years with that perverted guy dosen't go without nothing baka! Just take her to your house, she could might have a little...NO! This is Hinata we're talking about. I'm not gonna do something that to her so shut up!

_As Naruto jumped, he scanned the wall. It was made out of clay, leading to a great force of chakra onto his legs. Clay is a slippery substance that needs total concentraiton. As he walked up, Hinata shifted in her sleep. He leaped from hoouse to house, looking for the main house mansion. By the time he found it, his mouth went wide. _

_It was so freaking huge! As Naruto made his way to the mansion, a voice said, "top floor on the left side."_

_An awake Hanabi was training at the garden. "How did you,...?"_

_"I'm her sister, and don't worry about me. I won't tell." she added, smashing te tree in front of her. Naruto quickly made his way to the top floor, where the rooms were of great imprtance. As he went to the left, he saw a large white room. _That must be hers_ thought Naruto. He quickly went inside and put her onto the bed. _

_The room seemed to be empty except for the frame on the right side of her bed. It was a picture of a young Hinata, Kiba, Shino and Kurenai, two and a half years ago. His legs began to shake. He concentrated too much. _Shit...no dont fail on me now...shit..._ he thought, and collapsed onto the bed next to Hinata._

**[END FLASHBACK**

Accidently, he said it out loud. It was almost eight. "Arigato, Naruto-kun, but you must leave!" said Hinata. "Oh? Yeah! today's the chunnin final exam! Shit!" he said. "I'll see you late Hinata!" he said and left in a puff of smoke.

A door began to open. "Hinata-sama. Your father askes for your presence in the dining room for breakfast in a few minutes." said a bowing Hyuuga.

"Hai. I'll be there in a few minutes."

------------------------------------------------------------

"Huhh...wha..." muttered a sleepy Zain. As he awoke, a fresh smell of breakfast aroused him up. "Ahh...food..."he groaned, rubbing his sore neck. He went to the bathroom, washed his face, and made his way to the lobby...wait, where am I again? he thought. Oh...now I remember...shit. Oh great Kami-sama, please don't let her burn me like a kebab for being at her house...just let her do it painlessly...

Before he could finish praying, an awoke Tenten came into the room. "Are you going to stay for breakfast or not?" she asked.

"...You're not going to shout, hurt, burn, or even kill me for being here?" asked Zain.

"No. But good idea. I'll do it next time." she said.

A smile etched onto her skin at the thought. Zain stood up, and made his way to the dining room.

The dining room was large. Mahogony chairs along with a table sat at the center of the area. A few lights on the celing illumanated the room along with the opened windows letting in fresh air. 2 dishes of eggs, toast, and some juice.

As they sat and ate in silence, Tenten asked, "So, is your reason ready?" she asked. Zain hesitated, then relayed on the truth of the problem. By the time he was doe, his eggs were cold. "...and, I'm sorry. I didn't know he was a friend of yours." he finished. Tenten stayed silent. She couldn't disagree on that, it was true. She and him haven't talked unless it was about a mission they were paired on.

"So, what I wanted to say was that I'm sorry." he said solemly. Then silence.

The silence broke as the alarm clock rang 9 a.m.

"Huh? What time is it?" asked Zain, munching down his cold eggs. "9 o'clock." answered Tenten. Zain stopped for a moment, his fork falling onto the ground. "Shit! The chunnin exams! I'll see you later!" he shouted, shoving the food into his mouth. As he opened the door he said.

"Thanks for the food!"

"Baka! You're not even gonna hear my answer?!"

"Text it on my cell then!"

"Go to hell!"

"I've just gotten out of it!"

------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later...

"Shit! Oba-san's gonna kick my ass on this!" said Naruto, running in the streets of Konoha. "Shit! He's gonna murder me in my bed if I'm late!" said an also, panicking Zain, also running in the streets in Konoha. As the intersection came, a blond boy with whiskers ran besides him. "Long time no see!" said Naruto. "Same here. What are you doing?" asked Zain. "Chunnin exams. Wat, what the hell?!" shouteed Naruto. A rampaging group of bulls were hurling behined them.

"What the hell are those?!" shouted Zain

"It's like de ja vu, all over again..." muttered Naruto.

"What?! It happened to you once?!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Lucky! I never get moments like this!"

"You're kidding!"

"Well, let's ride one!"

"Are you nuts?!"

"...Perhaps."

"I thought that much. Let's see you do it!"

"Alright!"

Zain leaped into the air, as the bulls were under him, he embraced for the impact. By the time he fell, a sickening thud was heard. "...a-...aa-..." he couldn't make out the words. "You shitty bull!" he shouted. Out of the blue, he grabed a horn and began to navigate the bull to the chunnin final exam stadium. Naruto also leaped into the air, but missed his target bull and went onto a rather larger than the rest ind of bull. Scars all over it's back, and a jagged cut on his horn.

"Out of all the bulls, I get this one...well, here goes nothing!" he muttered, grabing the horns. The bull stopped for a moment, then began to shake crazily. "WHAT - THE - HELL - !!!" stuttered Naruto, speaking wasn't going to help him get control of this animal. "Naruto! Hit the base of the spine, dumass!" shouted an impatient Zain, his bull stopped at his command.

When Naruto hit the base, the bull stopped. Literally stopped, and Naruto felt that he was about to fall off from the force. "Let's go!" said Zain whom began to rush forward. Naruto's bull followed in a drunken style of running due to Naruto's poor navigating skills.

_Damn you freaking bull..._

---------------------------------------------------

Tsunade was impatient. A crowd of people fro various villages were in the crowds, awaiting for a battle. Uzumaki Naruto and M. Zain still weren't here. "Shizuno, put on my schedule to grill Naruto and a talk with this Zain." she added to Shizune. Her, Shizune and the Kazekage, Garra were at the top of the stands, along with Temari, whom was behined Garra as Shizune was with Tsunade. Garra took no notice from the comment, he was more occupied with the shouting outside the stadium.

"...Damn you stupid bull!" shouted an angry person. Two figures accidently fell at the door of the stadium. As they staggered up roughly, an eye watched them carefully, then wizzed to the Kazekage.

"They're here." stated Garra. Tsunade stared, then began to scan the stadium. Sure enough, a dizzy Naruto and a very sore Zain came wobbling into the stage, along with the rest of the contestants.

They were meant to be 9 in total, but one disappeared, presumed dead. 8 contestants faced the cheering crowd. Zain and Naruto kept on waving to the crowd, a surprising Konohamaru silent for once in his life, and others whom stood there, emotionless.

"Now, let the Chunnin exams begin! Today's final exam shall be of skill. In the last test, no chakra can be used in the battle. Only skill can help them now! Starting with leaf nin Konohamaru vs. grass nin Kurami!" shouted the announcer through a mic. The crowd cheered. As everyone made their way to the waiting room, Naruto gave Konohamaru a thumbs up. Konohamaru grinned back at Naruto.

"Now, begin!"

----------------------------------------------------

"Where are we going Itachi?" said the woman. She and Itachi were walking through the streets of a town, her arm aroung his. He was silent. As they walked for a few minutes, they came onto a mountain.

"Here is the place."

---------------------------------------------------

Konohamaru went into a fighting stance. Due to the rules of the arena, he had to shut the chakra usage at his palms. He began to runat his opponent, a shower of shruiken above the grass nin, whom doged them, hurtling into a grinning Konohamaru. He punched the grass nin at his spine, which cracked painfully.

The grass nin fell back, but stood once more, his hands stiff. He disappeared. At that time Konohamaru began to panic, which resulted to a puncture at his stomatch. 5 fingers were slowly pulled out, a great amount of pain came onto Konohamaru. Shit...how did this happen? he thought as he staggered, coughing blood on the ground. As he began to stand, Kurami said "You should move. Just give up and live. Or die." he added, his bloodied fingers stiff once more.

Konohamaru grinned at those words. "...In your dreams. I'm not giving up from that." he added, pointing a shaky finger at the wound. He took a deep breath, and threw many kunais at Kurami.

Kurami smiled at the boy's enthusiasm. He easily doged the kunais that fell on the ground. Konohamaru disappeared, then quickly appeared in front of Kurami, a single punch flew at Kurami's cheast. A few ribs broke at the impact but the grass nin moved back. He went into a fighting stance. Konohamaru also went into a fighting stance.

They charged.

Silence. A few drops of blood splattered on the ground. A body fell.

-----------------------------------------------------

"This is so boring!" whined Naruto whom was pacing in the room he and Zain were sent into. It was mostly a locker room. A single bench inside it where Zain sat.

"Enough drama man. So, what did you do last night with Hinata?" he asked. "Nothing! I only took her to her house. That's all!"

"That's funny, I was trying to call you this morning, nobody answered."

"I wasn't home."

"Yeah. Like I'll believe that."

"Alright alright!" said Naruto. "I messed up. Nothing happened last night except a nice rest. That's all."

"...same here anyway." sighed Zain, as he related to Naruto about last night. "...so she didn't fry me." he ended.

"Oh well. This is life. You win,and you lose." added Naruto. "Words can't describe how stupid that sounded coming out from you." chuckled Zain. "Shut it! It's true anyway..." he added. The cheering of the crowds suddenly went to a halt, then came as both a cheer and a scream. The sounds of paremedics came faint, then loud as it came nearer.

The doors opened, a body on a streacher was being pulled. Naruto got a glimpse of it and became emotionless, then a mix of amusement.

**A/N: I know, I know, you all must know whom it is and I don't mind. Next chapter'll be better. **

**[V[averick**


	12. Chapter 11: Chunnin showdown 2

**A/N: I'm back! Now, where was I? Oh yeah. your thoughts were right anyway...**

**Chapter 11: Chunnin Showdown**

"No way..." said Naruto, scratching his head. There in the streacher was the grass nin with a large lump on his head, blood trickling from the side of his head. "Well, that was neat." said Zain, watching the kid.

"ow..." groaned a Konohamaru in pain. His forehead nesting a purple lump. "You idiot, you headbutted him?" asked Naruto. "If I was able to use chakra..." began Konohamaru.

"Oh yah, I'm sure that jutsu would be effective." ended Naruto. "What jutsu?" asked Zain, interested. "Nothing." said Naruto quickly. But before Zain could ask one more, the announcer shouted "Now, Round 3 with the mist nin Zain and waterfall nin Hisouke Guramni!"

"...Yosh, I'll get it out of you one way or another Naruto." he said as he left the room, cold eyes away from him. Konohamaru looked at Naruto, whom looked bemused

"Just who is that guy Naruto?"

"...I'm dead." he said with a grin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The crowd was silent as Zain entered. What? No flowers? he thought with a grin. His opponent was in front of him, his face emotionless. His eyes black, brown hair short and messed.

"Ready...begin!" shouted the announcer. "What's wrong with you?" asked Zain as he dodged a punch. "I'm not here for fun. I'm here to win and get out of this village back home." he answered. "So, basically, you want this to be done quick?" said Zain blocking some hits and leaped back a bit. "Exactly." answered the waterfall nin.

"Well, then it can't be helped." said Zain and put his hands into his pockets. "Hmph." said Guramni. He charged at Zain whom just stood there, relaxed. He took a deep breath.

He stopped him. He threw his leg up to his opponent's head, stopping him in his tracks. "What?" said a surprised Naruto. He was watching Zain fom the other side of the stadium. He laughed.

Zain walked over him. He threw the leg stopping the nin to the ground and under. His skull breaking the hard floor. The announcer hesitated then said "The winner is, Zain!" The crowd chuckled, some even cheered. Others were silent. Naruto knew why. For some reason, a cold draft came out with Zain despite the sunny day.

Something was't right.

"WelL, that wast most unusual. Now it's time for the final match! Leaf nin Uzumaki Naruto vs. rock nin Yushi Tama!" the crowd cheered. As Naruto walked in, a built genin was waiting for him. He had dark eyes and was bald. His arm etched with large scars.

"Ready...begin!"

Naruto was punched through the air to the ground far away. He stood up and cracked his knuckles. Looks like I'll have to do it he thought and began to streach.

"What do you think you're doing?" he said in a deep voice to Naruto as he proceeded to his shoulder in a rotating motion. "Just streaching." said Naruto simply. "Don't get cocky brat!" shouted Tama. He punched Naruto at his gut, shaking the earth as Naruto fell. The crowd cheered. Naruto stood up once more.

_He's annoying..._ thought Naruto, streaching his legs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata had an awful breakfast. Her father was curious of her whereabouts last night. "Where were you last night?" he asked sharply before Hinata could say 'good morning' as she came down the stairs. "A-Ano, I was at the r-restaurant father." she said shakily while siting down opposite to her father and Hanabi, whom gave Hinata a small smile at her way.

"Which restaurant?" he asked and began to eat his cold eggs. "A-Ano, the Inosaki restaurant father. We saw some people we knew and greted them. I lost track of time." She added. After the years of going out with her friends, she learned to lie a bit better than when she was still a genin.

"So you leaped over the compound's walls and made your way here?" asked Hanabi. Hinata looked at her. She seemed to know something she didn't...but what?

"We shall discuss of these matters later. Since your lateness, we must leave in a few minutes to the chunnin exams." Hinata nodded. It was a tradition for the main house to go to the chunnin exams along with other noble houses. "Don't you dare embarass me, both of you." he added, looking at Hanabi whom fell silent.

As they made their way to the stands, she saw a sore Naruto and Zain whom for some reason, were late. As she activaed her bayakugan, she saw 2 bulls at the entrance of the stadium. She chuckled silently. She dared not to chuckle in her father's presence. Hanabi also noticed it and sniggered.

They sat in what seemed like a 5-star hotel at the top of the stands with other noble clans. The Uchiha clan's area has been deserted for decades. The Sandaime made a law not to remove it. Perhaps because he liked the chairs.

"Water?" asked a waiter to Hinata and Hanabi. "Yes please." they answered. Their father glared at them and they were silent for the rest of the time.

When it was Zain's turn, she clapped softly. A friend of Naruto's is a friend of her's yet there wasn't any enthusiasm at the stands. Everyone fell silent as he entered and few mutterd. It felt like something threatening has come upon them right under their noses. Her father was pleased in the begining of the match, yet at the end indifferent. "His clan must be proud." he muttered.

Naruto was next and many applauded at the sight of the blond boy. None of the noble clans applauded in such a way. The silently nodded at the sight og him, most disgusted but Hinata clapped softly again. She thought she could hear Hanabi clapping but didn't check.

Naruto was getting pounded in the fight. His abdomen bruised, yet his chakra circulation kept on increasing in speed. Naruto kept on straching until the built man said "Had enough?"

"Yeah. Maybe we should finnish this." answered Naruto. "Gladly." said the rock nin as he cracked his knuckles. He charged at Naruto.

**THWAP!** A punch that echoed through the stands and beyond could be heard along with ribs cracking. Naruto punched him squared in the chest like a bullet. The man flying to the wall that broke at the force. Naruto just scratched his head and mumbled something. Everyone fell silent then applauded. Hinata's father choked at the sight of the punch. It was a primitive way, but effective.

As the chakra vessels increase in speed, the blood pumped also increases.His center of gravity and force was all centered to his fist, not to mention the increase of andrenaline in his blood, leading to such a punch. Hinata was both pleased and curious. Hanabi was...amused in some bizzare way. The boy...Konohamaru also did such a move but centered at his head. He also didn't practice it much leading to the swelling of his forehead while Naruto's knuckles were thumping with blood, relaxing. Naruto waved for some time and then stood there as Zain, Konohamaru, and someone else came to the stand. The Godaime and Kazekage entering the arena.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you pass." said a smiling Tsunade. Naruto punched the air. "Zain, you pass also." said Garra. Zain nodded, trying to conceal his excitment. Konhamaru also passed but the last failed.

As they left the stadium Zain shouted "Yeah! I'm in!" He looked at Naruto and Konohamaru. "Let'sgo and grab something to eat. You coming Ko...Komo...what was your name?" he asked Konhamaru. "It's Konohamaru and no. My head had enogh of sounds." he mumbled, rubbing his sore head as he walked home.

"...Okay then, Let's go!"

"Yeah!"

"Wait." said Zain. Let's get Tenten and Hinata to come! Like a double date you know?"

"Yeah alright. I'll go and get Hinata."

"She's at the stands with her dad and little sis. I need to takre care of some things then i'll catch up. Yurashi restaurant?"

"Alright. In and hour?"

"Yeah."

"Yoosh! See you then!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It was foolish of you to forget to take it." muttered an annoyed Zetsu. "It's not my fault Zetsu. How many times am I supposed to say that?" said someone an annoyed tone, passing a tablet into his mouth.

"We must be prepared. Kisame and Deidara shall give us a diversion to leave." said Zetsu as he watched him drain the cup of water. "Well then, why can't I join?"

"You can't reveal yourself presently. In a few months, then we shall give the world our message."

"You're boring when the leader gives you orders. At least Kisame's a riot."

"Oh yeah, like that town you guys demolished."

"Hey, those villagers were asking for it. And it was Kisame's fault."

"Partially."

"Alright, so?" he mumbled, looking out the window. "Shall I tell-"

"No, I'll tell. Anyways see you tonight."

"Hmph. You'd better be ready."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A-Ano, I'll see you tonight father. I-I'm supposed t-to meet a friend." stammered Hinata. "Fine. Be home in the evening for your training." said Hasishi sternly. Hanabi already left to meet someone.

As she walked towards Naruto, she smiled. He was finally a chunnin, maybe by tomorrow, he'll be in the same teams she is with Tenten and Shino...or, maybe higher. But she was interuppted by Naruto.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" he shouted, running at her. "Good morning Naruto-kun. That was was a great move there." she motioned at the stadium. "Oh that? Nah, that was a practice one. The real one is still in the making. So, want to come with me to the Hokage? I need to find out where did she put me."

"Hai. That would be nice."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten was frusturated. She was part of the guards in the stadium and she felt something disturbing as Zain entered it. Now, it was all over but she wanted to see him. Not only to smash him to pulp but to know what was that aura he had around him. It was like a...killer's intent.

She couldn't imagine Zain as a killer but then again, she killed many men, at times women as an ANBU. She didn't regret it at all.

"Hey Ten-chan!" shoute a voice. She turned. It was Zain whom was waving at her. "You came?" he asked.

"Of course."

"I knew you couldn't resist me."

"Baka! I'm part of the ANBU. I've been guarding almost every chunnin exam!"

"You're ANBU?"

"Yeah, jealous?"

"Nope. Just curious."

Tenten looked at him. "And why's that?" "...Let's walk and I'll tell you." he answered. Tenten watched him carefully. There was no sign of the intent around him, just a cheerful attitude and...something else. "Alright then."

As they made their way to the woods, Zain began "I'm going to leave in...a couple of hours at the most." he said after a thought. "Where?" asked Tenten. She wasn't teary or anything that concerned sad emotions. She already knew the feel of a loss. "Is that a trick question? Home." he sniggered.

"And where's that?" she asked. He stopped. "If I told you I'd have to kill you." he said in a cold tone. Tenten was shoked. His eyes had a yellow glint of insanity. Then laughed. "I'm kidding! Besides," he added, looking at her. "What use would it be to kill you?" she blushed a bit as the sentence began to form into her mind.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you want to come with me. I mean, "he added quickly as he began to walk. "if you want to. Don't you get like a few months break after the chunnin exams?" He was right. She was off for a month or two now. She nodded.

"I'll think about it. Anyway, there's going to be fireworks tonight. You coming?" she asked. He hesitated, then nodded. "Okay then, but first you want to get something to eat?" he asked. Before Tenten could answer, a loud growl came from Zain's stomatch. "Fine then. But you're paying." she added after a chuckle.

"...Don't I pay all the time?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Another chapter down! I can finally start writing real. This buisness in Konoha is finally over. Time to show the true nature of the Akatsuki...right after my exams. Sorry but I've got exams coming up so I won't be posting for a week or so. Sorry!**

**[V[averick**


	13. Chapter 12: Double date

**A/N: Just managed to sneak out and post this. Now, where was I? Oh yeah, the double date and destruction...**

**Chapter 12: Double date, revealing of his true nature!**

An hour has passed since he talked to Tenten. He, tenten, Nauto and Hinata were planning on celebrating on their triumph in the chunnin exams. As Naruto and Hinata made their way to the Yurashi restaurant. It was a bit crowded,but they managed to find a table for four at a side. after some time, Zain, whom wore a simple loose white shirt with patterns that looked like a wolf and black pants. Tenten just wore her usual pink shirt with clips on her top left side and black pants. She put her hair in a ponytail for the occasion.

Naruto wore an open orange jaket and a white shirt under, on it was a spiral pattern at the center, and orange pants. Hinata wore her blue jacket open also, under was a violet shirt and black pants. Her dark blue hair loose. Now, she was calm, her stutters now stopped when talking with Naruto. She finally felt comfortable with him...except for that morning...

Zain pushed the chair back to let Tenten sit. He sat opposite to her, next to him a cherful Naruto as the waiter came. The waiter was obviously surprised to see Zain and Naruto, but greeted Hinata and Tenten kindly since they and other girls were one of the restaurant's favourite customers.

"What would you like sir?" he asked Zain whom was deep in the menu. He put it down, saying the "Berf deluxe would be fine." "And you madames?" he added as he wrote in his notepad, looking at Tenten and Hinata whom were ready to order. "The usual Brad." answered Tenten. He noted that too. "What about you monsieur?" he asked Naruto, whom didn't care to look at the menu for more than a minute or so. " Beef Ramen grande size" he answered, playing with the wind that circulated around his index finger. "Of course. Your food shall be ready in 10 minutes." said the waiter and walked away.

"You've been here?" asked Zain whom began to take a piece of garlic bread which was given to them a second later. "Yeah. We came here alot. Mostly for fun." answered Tenten. "So, what are you gonna to be Naruto?" asked Zain, slicing the garlic bread slowly. "Hokage!" answered Naruto after a gulp of water. "But Tsunade-baachan wouldn't let me so I'm thinking about it." he added, remembering the argument.

**[FLASHBACK**

_"Eh? Why not?"_

_"Baka, you're only 15..."_

_"I'm 16!"_

_"16 and you can't even keep your house clean. That genjutsu may trick some people but not all!"_

_He and Tsunade stood up from the table. They were at the Hokage's office and were on each other's necks. Shizune took that chance to get some herbal tea for herself. "You think this is easy?! Becoming a leader of a village? Look at this!" she said, pointing at the stacks of papers on her desk._

_"You brought that to yourself. You lost the bet we made."_

_"So you tricked me!"_

_"Hell no! I couldn't do it even after the bet! I only got it at the last day!"_

_"I don't care! Choose another occupation before Hokage! Be a jounin!"_

_"I'm telling you no! I'm not good with brats!"_

_"Then it's your problem so get out!" she shouted, punching him outside the window. "...Is it over?" asked Shizune, a cup of gren tea in her hands. At the look of the office, she was glad for once she didn't stop it._

**[END FLASHBACK**

"Why not become a jounin?" asked Hinata. "You know I'm not good with kids, as you see Konohamaru." he added at the sight of him with a girl whom was noticed by Hinata. She gasped. "What? "asked Naruto. "Nothing. Anyway, I meant a special jounin, like Aneko-san."

"What do they do?"

"Not much, mostly like ANBU and sometimes like Hunter-nins, they have simmilar jobs like ANBU." said Hinata after a bite of the garlic. "Oh well, looks like I'll have to stick with special jounin...for now." he muttered the last two words which could have been heard faintly. "So, enough about me what about you Zain? Staying?" asked Naruto, kneen to end his spotlight.

"...Dunno." said Zain after chewing half of his bread. The main couses came at the exact moment. For Zain was a grilled chicken breast, salad, and a few hot sauces. Naruto had a large bowl of exclusive ramen topped with beef slices and sauce. A side dish of salads on the side.

Tenten had her usual fish fillet, salad, and fries as Hinata had a beef steak topped with some hot sauce, and salads on a side. A replced garlic bread sat at the center of the table.

"...Actually, I'll be leaving in a couple of hours." he said after a mouthful of the grilled chicken. Naruto choked, Hinata managed a slight cough. "Tonight? Why?" he asked as he took a long sip of soda which was handed to each of them along with the meals.

"Let me think, I'm a chunnin, eating chicken in a restaurant to celebrate it partially," he added, looking at Tenten. "So, my friends, and comrads in the mist need to know as well."

"...That's new." ended Naruto. "Don't worry, you still owe me some money from that fiasco." he added, looking at Naruto whom remembered the ramen incident.

"What money?" asked Tenten and Hinata together. Zain laughed while Naruto just digged into his ramen, a sweat dropping. "Something that us men'll understand." answered Zain, grinning. "Oh, sexist eh?" asked Tenten, throwing a fork at Zain whom caught it between his fingers. It almost hit him between the eyes. "...Scary" said Zain as he passed it back to Tenten. Naruto laughed, almost falling backwards from the chair. Hinata began to chuckle as Tenten began to say "I throw a fork that could have went through that thick-headed skull of yours and all you say is scary?!"

"...Yeah."

"Don't start going indifferent with me!"

"Then what the hell do you want me to say?!"

" Something that's frightening to you."

"...frightening."

"Don't start messing with me!"

The lunch finnished with a great amounts of arguing also from Hinata and Naruto about 'the money'. "Then why not tell me if it isn't a big deal?!" said Hinata. "Because, it isn't a big deal!"

They went their separate ways, Zain with Tenten, and Naruto with Hinata.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, yeah! my mom wants to see you." added Tenten, leaning besides Zain as they walked. "Huh? Why?" he asked. "Well, when we weren't talking to each other, she came to see me. And well, she wants to meet you. A conversation."

"Easier said then done. And I thought you lived alone."

"My dad died a few years back, my mom usually stays at the local nursery home to 'give me some space' "

"...I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"No, I mean, I'm sorry, do you mean that you leave your mom at a nursery home while staying home alone?"

"Yeah."

"You're cruel."

Tenten punched him for that.

As they entered, a wheezy voice said "Is that you Tenten?"

A short old lady came to the entrance, her features lined and old. Her limbs small adn thin but she seemed strong even lacking it. Her eyes wide and her teeth white as she smiled. "So, this is the new boy you bring here? Looks good." she said with a grin. "Mom!" wined Tenten as she took off her shoes. _t-tiny feet... _twitched Zain.

"Sheesh, it is true." her mom added, looking at Zain whom was speechless._ ...just t-tiny feet..._ thought Zain, his face curved into a polite smile but his insides contracted to stop laughing.

"Well, come in then!" ushered Tenten, pushing Zain inside. As they sat at the dinig table, Tenten went to make come tea. "Bless her, so, how long have you two been dating?" asked the mom. "For about a month I guess." answered Zain. "Did you do it to her?" she wheezed, her eyes narrowing.

Zain's eyebrows raised a bit. "No! If she dosen't want to, then I don't" he stated firmly. Tenten heard that and understood what her mother was saying to him.

"Ah, well it's her life, not mine. Anyways, okay." she sheezed.

"Okay for what?"

"To date her."

"Aren't I already dating her?"

"No! I mean I trust you on dating. But," she said, putting her hand on the table. She leaned towards Zain's face. "If you hurt her in anyway, I'll kill you."

Silence.

"Really?" said Zain enthusiastically. "That'll be fun."

"Hmph. Don't underestimate me for being old. I know jutsus you never deamed of doing."

"Ditto."

"Baka!"

"Okay I understand. Besides, she'll kill me before you get a chance to. And I don't want to hurt her."

She stared at Zain whom was straight.

"Here's the tea." said Tenten, on a plate was 3 cups of herbal tea. After a sip, the mom said "Alright then Tenten. Just don't start it too fast." she added with a grin.

Tenten narrowed her eyes at her.

After a long talk of Tenten's life as a young girl, she and Zain made their way out of the house. "Nightmare, my mother is." said Tenten as they came to a clearing in the bushes. Zain's eyes were tearful of laughter. "You seriously called you teacher 'mommy'?" he said. Tenten blushed.

"Anyway, I have to tell you something. He said, his eyes serious. Tenten wondered what could be so serious? "Are you sure you want to come? I mean, if you dont- "

"I'll come. Besides, I need a break. So, where to then?" she asked after cutting off Zain. "My house. I live alone. We could get there in a couple of hours." he added. "A couple of hours?" she asked. "Yeah." "...Your house is next door?"

"No, a few miles."

"So how can we get there in a couple of hours?"

"I have ways."

"Like?"

He pressed on her and gave her a passionate kiss. She tensed for a moment, then relaxed, kissing him back.

"Don't worry about getting there." he said softly. "...Seriously, how are we going to get there?" asked Tenten once more, her eyes focusing at him.

_...dosen't a kiss like that silence you girls?!..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...Yeah. I'll need to go back Naruto or my father'll get suspicious." said Hinata. She and Naruto were behined a tree, close together. "I swear, that guy has eyes everywhere." muttered Naruto, releasing her from the embrace.

"It's alright! I'll be able to come to the fireworks tonight. Just meet me at the same place tonight." she added carefully. Since she lived in a place where it had people whom could see meters away, she had to be careful. Naruto nodded and watched her walk for a moment, then disappear with the leaves.

As she reappeared in front of the mansion, she heard a voice. "...it's alright. I'll see you late kono-kun." Her sister then emerged from the gates. "So, had a good time at the restaurant?" she asked.

Hanabi looked at her sister. "If you dare to tell father, I'll tell him about that demon brat." she said coldly. Hinata said "I have no intention of telling him. I just want to know if you had a good time or not."

Silence came between them, then Hanabi said "It was fine." and left to the mansion. Hinata followed, bemused at her little sister's slight blush on her cheeks. Hanabi used the best against Hinata for some time 2 years ago, her face emotionless. Now, she has a boyfriend! She and her sister never had a sibling bond or whatever of the sort, they only lived in the same roof.

But now, maybe that bond has come...

_...or maybe she's messing with me..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmph. This is boring. Can't we just start now?" said a blue-skinned man, his hands twitching at the handle of his large sword. "Patience. Art cannot be disturbed when in the making." said a blonde man, his hands around a clay structure.

"I can't be disurbed in the making of waiting!" said the fish-like man.

"I'll be all over in a few minutes." said the blone once more, putting on his scouter onto his eye.

A firework lighted the night sky.

"Correction, a minute and half."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nighttime and Naruto went to a small forest near to the Hyuuga compound. He waited for several seconds to find a beautiful Hinata in front of him.

Silence.

"...Are you trying to give me a heart attack here with your swift appearences?" asked Naruto, grinning. As they walked to the clearing at the center of a large forest, a firework lighted the sky.

In the clearing were few people, most known to he and Hinata; Kiba holding a pink haired Sakura close. Shino alone. Shikamaru with Temari, and Chouji with an Ino resting her head on him. Naruto and Hinata greeted everyone and sat on the soft grassy floor. ...Where's that baka? thought Naruto, his eyes looking around for Zain and Tenten. He looked next to him once more to find a Zain and Tenten sitting near to each other. Hinata didn't notice a thing.

They watched the fireworks color the sky like a rainbow, but the colors were all around. Most gasped at the firework of Konoha's green symbol in the air. Hinata put her head on Naruto's shoulder, amazed and happy.

It was all beautiful until an unusual firework came up to the sky as the leaf symbol faded, a large red cloud circled around it as it went up. By the time it was higgh enought, it exploded into 10 fireworks which went opposite ways.

One was getting larger by the second until it hit them.

One was coming at them.

Kiba took Sakura and went deep into the forest with Akamaru. Shino was covered by his bugs thatwere heat-repellent. Shikamaru was too slow and Temari pulled him into a tornado that threw them into the forest also. Hinata and Naruto watched it, amused. So did Zain and Tenten.

"Is this part of the show?" asked Zain. Naruto shook his head. Tenten and Hinata's faces went white as they tried to move Naruto and Zain whom wouldn't budge.

At that presice moment, Zain stood as his face grew lively. A feeling rushed into Tenten like a cold wind. He pushed Tenten back and faced the red inferno. Naruto stood and craked his knuckles. He covered it tonight with a glove.

"Fuuton: Dai Guren...(Great crimson)" his fist went blue as wind swirled violently around it.

"Raiton: Dai..." His hands were screaming with yellow lightening.

**"Kaze!"**

**"Raikou Hou!" **

An inferno cover the two as Hinata and Tenten watched in horror.

**A/N: That's all for now! This has been much enjoyable. The akatsuki have moved once more! Stay tuned for next chapter: Fair Fight, Fair Flight!**

**...oops, was that a spoiler?**

**[V[averick**


	14. Chapter 13: Fair fight

**A/N: Naruto belongs to the rich japanese guys whom I envy. I don't own it.**

**Chapter 13: Fair fight, Fair flight**

**Previously in chapter 12...**

At that presice moment, Zain stood as his face grew lively. A feeling rushed into Tenten like a cold wind. He pushed Tenten back and faced the red inferno. Naruto stood and craked his knuckles. He covered it tonight with a glove.

"Fuuton: Dai Guren...(Great crimson)" his fist went blue as wind swirled violently around it.

"Raiton: Dai..." His hands were screaming with yellow lightening.

**"Kaze!"**

**"Raikou Hou! (lightning tiger cannon)" **

An inferno cover the two as Hinata and Tenten watched in horror.

**Presently...**

Dust clouded their view of the two. As it cleared, a clay bird sat on the ground, burnt. "...I think we overdid it." said Zain, scratching his head. "Yeah. Next time, stronger." laughed Naruto, blue sparks emitted from his hand then died. Tenten bashed Zain's head with a steel jyuuken; a short metal bade, blunt on the top as Hinata sealed Naruto's vocal chords. "Are you both crazy?!" they shouten in unusion.

"...Did you have to hit that hard?" muttered Zain, rubbing the bump now present on his head. Naruto was choking. Apparently, Hinata also sealed his wind pipe. He choked but nobody took any notice. They were looking at the burnt clay.

"You think it's still alive?" asked Tenten.

"Don't know, and don't care." said Zain, whom was enjoying the sight of Naruto bashing his head on the ground. Hinata activated her bayakugan, and scanned the mass of clay.

Naruto started to punch his chest, the whites of his eye now turning into a pale shade of yellow. "Um Hinata?" said Zain. She turned, saw the mass of a Naruto beating the hell out of himself. She quickly opened his wind pipe, speech and resumed scanning the clay.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Do you enjoy seeing people choke to death?!" he asked Zain whom was laughing at his reaction of being able to suck air again. "No, but I really enjoyed seeing you beat yourself up!" he added with a laughter.

The laughter and shouting died as they watched multiple buildings burn. "...Shit" said Hinata and quickly disappeared into thin air. "Hospital." answered Tenten as Zain's mouth was about to open. They all sped to the village, each going to their separate ways to each building.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zain stopped and entered an alleyway. "Heh, enjoy?" asked the blonde man. "Very amusing remind me to laugh." added Zain whom chuckled. "Where's Kisame?" he asked, no sign of the blue skinned man.

"He went to his own calling."

"It's time for him to migrate with the fish?"

"No! he went on fighting, enjoying himself. Anyways, is she ready?" the blonde Deidara asked. Zain nodded. "She dosen't need to know about the akatsuki, but I'll tell her in due course." he added as Deidara was about to retort.

"Alright, take her to your house. We'll meet you there."

"Oh yeah, I didn't notice Cloud is next door."

"Just take her there and we'll meet you in 24 hours."

"Fine and one more thing." added Zain.

"I'm chunnin-legal now! "

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten was having a hard time at the building she was helping. It was a never dying torch of fire. As she put on protective clothes, she made her way into the building.

It was heating up inside it. She had to cover her eyes at times from the immerse heat. As she entered a room, she saw a man down. "You okay?" she shouted, running to the man's aid.

The man stood, his features unnoticable. "Yeah, are you?" he asked in a gruff voice. She couldn't take the heat much longer, but due to her reaction at the man, she passed out early. The man took her on his back and kicked the roof open. The clear night sky was cold. He leaped into it.

A black hilt next to his waist.

He sped out of Konoha, his face now relieved. He quickly made his way to a clearing far outside Konoha. He put her down, and took out a tablet. As it was about to touch his lips, a group of 5 appeared in front of him, blocking his path. An ANBU began speaking.

"Zain, you are hereby not to exit any farther. Kneel down still and don't make any sudden move. If you move one step- "

"What? You're gonna kill me?" said Zain. He crunched the tablet in his mouth. Sudenly he felt a surge of relief, as if he was bound in chains tightly and now he was released from such a grip. To the ANBU, it was frightening. His level of chakra increased over the abnormal. "What's wrong?" he asked, looking at the ANBU, whom seemed to be stuck there.

He glanced at Tenten, whom layed there unconcious. Then took a step forward. By the time his foot met the grass, the ANBU disappeared. As he unsheathed his blade, a low , yet almost unheard growl came from the blade. A string of kunais came at him in midair. As he took his sword up to block it, two ANBU stood behined him, one had his kunai at his lower spine while the other at his neck. "Hmph. Naiive." said Zain and pushed them aside. the string of kunai caught the ANBU at the neck, a centimeter away from their necks.

It all happened so fast, even the ANBU didn't know what he did to the two. Three othere appeared on a side of him, like the points of a triangle. Zain was amused. He stood there, grinning. They silently made a few seals, then pressed their palms on the ground. This man was too dangerous to be held in jail. He had to be wiped out of this world.

A golden cubic triangle appeared before them, enlarging and covering Zain all over. As it grew, it stopped. Then shrinked slowly. A binding jutsu eh? thought Zain as he pressed his fingers on ti. A force field stopped him from penentrating any further.

"He's gone. Let's see those two." said a masculine voice from a dog mask. The cubic triangle was now pressing against Zain. Before they could make their way to their comrads, Zain shouted. "Don't take me too lightly!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten was in darkness. It seemed to her that she lost conciousess from the heat of the flames. She was alone in her mind. She could hear voices but couldn't make them out.

She thought if it was a good idea to go with Zain. She had responsibilities in the village and a mother that was addicted to bingo. The more she thought of it, the more it felt wrong. The feeling of the killer's intent at that match troubled her greatly. It was as if she could feel it now. As if it was only yesterday when she felt it...

She knew that it was normal for her not to flinch at such an intent. She couldn't deny that she didn't kill people as an ANBU. It's her job to gather information or kill a threat. She killed men, women, even children if she had to in order to live or at the Hokage's order. She instantly liked Zain because he wasn't troubled that she killed people. On the contrary, he seemed pleased. It was almost as if he knew how it felt to murder in cold blood...

Her friends have always been troubled at the fact of her skill in weapons. Hell, she could tell them every single weapon from A to Z if they wanted. Hinata was fine with it by the time Naruto came back. After all, she had to handle people whom were on the verge to die. Sakura knew the feeling and didn't like it at all. She then was an information gatherer or a medic nin at some situations.

Kiba says that he understands but her obviously dosen't. Shino...how could she know what he thinks? Lee was used to beating up people, not killing. Mostly, he always said that I must enjoy youth while I still ahs it. He's troubled, that's for sure. And Neji...she dated him for a while until he saw him with Kiba's sister at his house. She cried about that for a while night. She was MIA (Missig In Action) for a month or so then.

Now, she knew how it felt to lose someone. Someone she loved for a while. But Hinata, she understood what she was going through and stood by her at such times and Naruto, whom wishes to kill Orochimaru for what he has done to Sasuke. He supposedly knows how it is. He wasn't troubled at all when Hinata told him about her past experience.

She felt as though she was leaving them, leaving all the people she loved. The people whom knew what she was going in. Most ANBU didn't have any idea of how it is to kill, so most of the ANBU are men. Sure thay talked to her but she never cared to answer back, she just retorted at their faces. Perverts.

She never liked killing in the begining, she only enjoyed it when she was sent on a mission in the Sound where she murdered half of a town to let out stress of being cheated on. Her mother told her that it's in her blood to fight, to kill even. She never knew why her clan name is a secret from the world. Maybe they were cold blooded killers too.

...Her father was killed from his miscalculation of his enemy's strength. Asuma-sensei was murdered by the Akatsuki and at his funeral, all the girls cried but her. When they asked why dosen't she cry, she always said "I already know the feeling of a loss."

Ever since, she became a master in weapons. Nobody from Konoha could match up to her...well, besides then sannins. She even tied with Gai-sensei and another time with Kakashi-sensei. She was deadly with her weapons and taijutsu. She did use ninjutsu and genjutsu bt she preferred to use them when she wanted to. Some konohas shun her family but now, they never questioned of her skill.

She smehow feels comfortable with Zain. His cheerfulness, in a frightening way is relaxing to her. But boyfriend? Fine...in someway.

Before she could think of anything else, a voice shouted something that echoed around her: "Don't take me lightly!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A crack appeared on the triangle. _No way..._thought an ANBU but was cut off by the explosion of golden chakra shattered the air around the man. The gold chakra now dissolving into the air. Around Zain was a screaming of yellow chakra.

"...What are you?!" shouted an ANBU. Zain looked at him and grinned. Dust circling around him. "Akatsuki."

In a flash, four ANBU were on the ground, silent until a splitting scream emitted from tem. Their bodies slicing in different places continuously. The last one backed to a trunk of a tree. "W-What d-d-do you w-w-want from u-us?" he stammered. Zain laughed. He took out of his pocket a scroll. "Give this to your Hokage, tell her: Minazuki isn't too fond of what you and your grandad did. She'll might understand it." he added.

"Well, I'm off." he said, he held Tenten on his back and leaped into the night.

Before the ANBU could move, a voice said " which way did he go?" He looked up, and was relieved. A single sharingan looked at the ANBU. "That way." pointed the ANBU. And the sharingan disappeared.

Zain stopped at a river bank, a moaning Tenten was waking up. He sat he on the ground. As he took a sip of water from the river, a groggy Tenten said "Wherearewe?"

"We're at a river bank that's close." Tenten motioned next to Zain and took a sloppy sip of water. An extreme amount of heat can do alot to a person. "You feeling ok?" asked Zain, a worried look on his face. "Yeah, just tired." she added. She was a mess. Her hair mattered on her face, her clother ripped a bit on the legs, and a few drops of blood could be seen on her shirt.

Before he could watch her any more, a burst of shriken came hurling at him. He only managed to dodge it until he saw a chidori hurling at him. It was a mistake to dodge it since a groggy Tenten stood, unaware of the chidori. It made contact at her arm that was nearly sliced off. The shock of it stoped the enemy in his tracks.

Silver hair, a single sharingan... "Hatake Kakashi" said an angry Zain. "Minazuki Zain I presume." said Kakashi in a monotone voice. Zain didn't have time for this. They disappeared as Tenten fell on the ground, not noticing her wound, only that she was even more tired.

Kunais and blades clashed one another. Sparks falling at each contact. Kunais fell on the ground from the force. Zain was annoyed. He didn't have time for this. As he made a few handseals, Kakashi was doing the same. Zain just played dumb, kept it up. He watched the kunais that were on the ground. As they slowly lifted into the air, they zoomed at Kakashi whom dodged it at the last minute.

A mistake on the copy nin's side.

Zain ran at him, he lifted his blade at Kakashi whom had a kunai ready. Zain didn't care, he threw his blade aside and kicked Kakashi hard. It hit him at his cheast so hard that it pushed him hard enough to break the tree he hit. Thankfully, it fell opposite to him but before he could stand once more, Zain grabbed Tenten carefully and disappeared.

"...Tsunade's gonna kill me..." muttered a painful Kakashi, multiple facture all over his body but he was alive.

_That's gonna leave a scar on my record..._

**A/N: There you have it folks. The part-true nature of Tenten. Just to make it clear with the instant bond between them. Don't think I'm missing out Naruto. He's gonna rock this world...when I want him to. That was a taste of Zain's power. Don't take it as like I'm favouring him (not that I'm not, I mean, he is my creation...) the akatsukis are a dangerous organization so they are like Zain: Strong.**

**I shouldn't be writing all this but I just wanted to make that clear to my readers. And as always: Review! Review! Review!**

**IVIaverick**


	15. Chapter 14: Shock

**A/N: I must have made this clear chapters ago that I don't own Naruto. So stop calling me on my cell about it!**

**Chapter 14: Understanding, Shock**

Tenten was too tired to think of anything, she only thought of that blue light that stopped at her. What was that? She drifted into a long rest. She felt the air rushing around her, her arms around Zain's neck but took no notice.

After what seemed like a few minutes, she awoke from a sound of a smack. "Baka! didn't I tell you to knock before entering?!"

"What's it to you ossan?! I just wanted to check on her!"

"And it happens to be when I'm gone?"

She stirred. Voices were shouting. It was getting annoying. "Will you all shut up? I'm trying to sleep here." she croacked, shocked at the sound of her voice. They instantly fell silent as she tried to stand. She stopped from the pain from her arm. "You shouldn't move too much missy." said a gruff voice. She layed there, adapting to the bright light streaming from a window next to her.

"You okay Ten-chan?" asked an undoutbly Zain. She blinked. She was in a large room, around her was a vase with flowers on a small table, a tray on the ground, possibly food, and an old man with his hand in Zain's hair whom had a bruise on his forehead. "How long have I been out?" she asked in a croaking voice. "A night. Your situation wasn't that bad."

She tried to nod but all she could do was just say "hm." "Well then, you're alive. You see? Old methods are indeed useful." added the old man, stroking his small beard. "Really? Are thaey as old as you?" muttered Zain and recived a push from his head to the ground once more. "Do you know that hurts..." said Zain, rubbing his head painfully.

"If I didn't, I would've used a much more painful move."

"Oh? Like a broom?"

Another hit.

"Well, I must be off then." said the old man. "Oh and Tenten-san. If you need anything at all, call me. Just say 'Toran' if you need me." he added and walked out of the room, shutting it. "Where am I" she asked, alert now. She stood up from the bed and looked at her wound. It was only a night ago since it was bleeding and now it looked several days old. It looked like as if it never happened.

"What you see now is my house. Ossan says not to work it too much or it'll might open." added Zain. She stood up from the bed. She wore a white shirt and some white pants. "Where are my clothes?" she asked wearily. The thought of someone changing her wasn't so pleasnt.

"Don't look at me! Ossan changed you. He was a doctor you know. Your clothes were messed up so he changed you while I bought you something to wear." he added, pointing at the bag next to her bed. She looked at him. Zain looked tired. "where have you been?" she asked.

"Ask me that when you change. A late breakfast is ready downstairs. Just go down the hall until you find some stairs. Go down and you'll see the dining room." he said, pointing the way.

"Well, I'll leave you to it." he said, standing up and leaving the room, shutting it as he left. She looked around the room more clearly. A red carpet sat on the floor. A white bed with red matching covers on it. A closet decorated with a symbol she didn't know was across the room along with a mirror. A drawer sat at a side.

As she opened the drawers she gasped. Kunais, shruikens, scrolls, the drawers were filled with weapons. The closet had her bloody clothes, now ripped at a sleeve. The mirror was rectangular, red gems on the sides of it. The room was obviously of great value. A portrait of a young girl sat over the weapons drawer. A happy 7 year old girl with long black hair with a clip on the front to stop hair from falling on her face, her eyes a light shade of blue and a happy face tugging the hair of an unusually happy 10 year old Zain with his short black hair and black eyes, grinning. The young girl on his shoulders tugging his hair, a small chunk in her other hand. It was a family picture but only the mother was present with her long black hair and cheerful emrald eyes with a smiling face, enjoying the scene Zain was having with the girl.

She chuckled. _So that's where Zain gets his carefree attitude..._she thought. She looked inside the bag. It had a silky black yukata with blue butterfly designs on it, a pair of navy pants under the yukata in the bag along with a blue shirt. Hm, looks presentable she thought, looking at it carefully. Inside the yukata were pockets to put weapons of any sort as long as they were small.

She sighed and went to take a long shower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doors opened. 2 people entered. "Yo, Kisame! You alright?" asked Zain, looking at the blue skinned man. He took off his ragged cloak, his sword half open from the white cloth covering it. His grin got wider. "I'm doing great! 13 kills none clean! I even got to go against fuzzy eyebrow guy. He's the only one whom lived...lucky bastard." added a happy Kisame.

"Come on and sit." said Zain, showing them inside the house. They sat in the living room.

The living room was large. Three to four white sofas colord with navy blue sat around a white maeble table which was in the middle of the room. Around the room was a few large windows that lighte the area brightly. A few plants at corners and a blue carpet sat on the wooden ground. "Classy." muttered Kisame, taking off his cloak and shoes to avoid bloodstains.

"Yes, it's beautiful, but not as good as mine." added Deidara, doing the same. "Thanks so don't mess up or you'll be the one cleaning it one way or another." aded Zain whom sat, drining the tea that sat on the white marble along with three more. "So, what about you Deidara?" asked Zain as the blonde sat next to Kisame. "Nice. Blew up a few buildings, killing some people but nothing else." he said after a sip of his herbal tea.

"Any news of Itachi?" asked Kisame, obviously disappointed at the news of him. Zain shook his head. "He took the new recruit to the mountain HQ and back to a rented room in a hotel. I dunno what else hapened I mean," added at the sight of their faces. "This is Itachi we're talking about. Not Kisame, whom always had bad luck."

Kisame looked at Zain whom stared back. After a few seconds, he left the room saying, "I need to take a shower."

"Heh, what's with him?" asked Zain. Deidara shrugged. "He has been like that since birth. But you're right. Kisame has much bad luck with the ladies. Not like us." he added. Zain shook his head. "You're now on your own, I've finallygot a girl." he said. Deidara shrugged. "That girl in town that I talk to really likes my clay designs. So, we're practically the same."

"...You cannot stand knowing that I've accomplished what you couldn't?" muttered Zain, his eyebrow twitching.

"...Nope. Anyways, I'm outta here. After this game, I'm done." he said, standing before Zain could retort.

Before he could leave the room with Deidara, a shout echoed in the house: "YOU!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Tenten finished taking a shower, she putted onthe yukata and the navy pants. She left the blue shirt alone and decided to wear the white shirt. As she loked at herself in the mirror, she grinned. She looked damn sexy in the yukata. It was going to be amusing to see Zain's reaction at it. The white shirt under was loose, revealing a small teaser of her, the yukata a little firm on her body but the pants were loose.

Before she left the room, she put inside the yukata a few basic weapons; Kunais, a few shruikens and a scroll if nessesary. As she left the room a sturdy man was walking towards her, unnoticed to him. He had blue skin. She remembered. Her first time dealing with the akatsuki, she fought with him...well, sort of him. The man was an imposter. Seemed like a minion of him. His name was Kisame.

No doubt since he looked like a fish.

"YOU!" she shouted, pulling out multiple shruikens and trowing it. Kisame noticed and took out a kunai to block them. He blocked all except one that hit at his shoulder. "What do you think you're doing here girl?" he shouted, obviously irrirtated. Hmm...maybe Zain brought her here as a present...for me perhaps?... an evil smile began to appear at his face but was stopped from the upcoming attacks. Tenten went to a taijutsu stance and rushed at the daydreaming Kisame.

Kisame, whom wasn't known for his taijutsu blocked most of the hits but was bruised from both last night and presently. He didn't have time for this. Before he could make a few handseals, a painful hand stopped him from going any further. Deidara cought his arm as Zain caught Tenten's leg and fist.

Tenten was furious with rage. Even the blonde guy whom was with that puppet master was here, and was helping her. But Zain... she didn't understand. What did he have to do with this? She slowly put her fists down as Zain letted go of her by the time the two akatsukis left the area.

"What the hell is this Zain?!" she shouted, furious at his attempt to stop her. He was silent. They walked down the stairs in silence until they sat at the dinig table. Ie was made of white marble also, the chairs a shade of lilac and blue. 2 plates sat there as they began to eat in silence. "So, what did you want to ask me?" he asked, unaware of her anger bubbling inside of her.

She looked at him. He seemed cheerful, his cheeks blushing madly at the sight of her but she didn't care for now. "Why do you have two murderers here and where is here even? ...Where did you take me? To a slaughterhouse?" she added coldly with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

He sighed. He knew she was on the verge to tears if he didn't tell.

"This is going to be a long story..." he muttered. Before he could answer, she shouted "You know what? I don't even care! I'm leaving first thing tomorrow! I don't need to stay with murderers.

Those words seared Zain badly in his cheast. "And It's not like you don't kill? As an ANBU I'm surprised." he said, his voice raising above normal. "Look, I'm not trying to make excuses but you kill also. And It's not like Konoha gives a shit about you!" she said softly but loud at the end. She stared at him.

"I've seen your file. Those ANBU fled and left you to die right?! You had to escape by yourself! Don't start looking at me like that you know it's true!" he added at the sight of her disgusted face. She didn't care about it. What he said was true but she didn't want to say it. She was taken hostage once and nobody attemted to rescue her. She was listedas 'dead' until she appaeared at Konoha bloody.

But that was a few months back. That was the past. This is the present. "I'm not like you. I only kill ones whom deserve to be killed." she said, standing. "I have no intention to stay in this filth of murderers."

"For your information, this is my parent's house if you must know!"

"I wonder how they feel about this then?!"

"They're dead! How should I know?!"

Silence fell in the room. A killing intent rose between them. A sent of death could be smelt in the air. He also stood. "I don't want to hear of this." she said, her heart filled with sympathy but her face didn't show anything but hatred. She'd might hate Konoha a bit but was grateful for it at the same time. Itwas the place where she lived for so long. She had friends there. She didn't want to belong to a group where half of the world is trying to kill.

Her uncertainties were true then.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zain was creastfallen. That had to come up then had it? He just had to say that it was their house? That part was true. Murderer... he looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was shook from the shouting, his eyes now filled with emptiness and a hint of sorrow. An indifferent face looked back at him. He pressed his hand at his chin.

_I don't look like a murderer...I look damn good!_ he thought enthusiastically, combing his hair with his hands but his sorrow couldn't be replaced.

_Mom... you would take my side in this wouldn't you?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten was in no mood to be spoken to. Deidara was walking down the stairs, at the sight of the angered girl, he knew she was best left alone. As she slammed the door behined her. She began punching the wall. Tears began to flow acroos her cheeks Even though it was wood, she couldn't penentrate it. It was as if it was steel...

"The wood enforced in this house is made up of chakra which can't be broken" said a gruff voice. She looked next to her. The old man stood there, eyeing her fist that was still next to the wall. She tried to aim a punch at him but missed.The old man leaped into the air and stood on her arm.

"Violence isn't the way to solve things...at times." he added the last part silently to himself. Tenten looked at him. "You're in the akatsuki too?" she asked coldly. "No, I'm not. I'm an old man, I don't need to be in the akatsuki to be dangerous." he added. She chuckled. "So, why're you here? For your precious walls?" she added.

"No, these were built milleniums ago. I'm more concerned at your behaviour at Zain-san." he said as he stood on the ground, falling lightly. "What? You're at his side too?"

"I'm not concerned at your childish arguments with him, I'm concerned about the speaking of his parents."

"What about them? He's a murderer, It's not like he cares."

"Oh, he cares that annoying boy. He just dosen't show it to people. Only people whom lived with him since birth know of his irritating attitude changes." She stared at the old man. He sat on the bed, cross-legged.

"Let me tell you a few things of that boy. For he has seen nothing that may be compared to the World Goverment."

**A/N: Finally! Zain's bio coming up! He's an interesting person to play around with. Cheerful yet a killer, I'm interested of what I'll cook up about him. **

**IVIaverick**


	16. Chapter 15: Minazuki Clan

**A/N: It's here. I'm not so sure this was as good as how others do it but as usual, suggestions help!**

**Also, I've begun to mark every scene, where it is and all.**

**Chapter 15: Death, Minazuki Clan**

"Zain's life?" asked Tenten, slowly sitting next to the old man. She has dated Zain for a month and she never seemed to ask of his family, clan, or anything deeper than family. Zain never said anything about his parents or siblings.

"Zain was born the time I was a young man.

The Minazukis weren't like the Hyuuga clan in the hidden village of leaf, they didn't seal the rest of the clan, and they allowed them to roam around free. But if anyone dared to betray the main house, it was as if they betrayed the whole clan. My father protected Zain-san's father, Xenos-sama. A true Minazuki. He was the clan's most powerful nin, not because he was the head of the main house, but of his skill and nature.

The Minazuki clan was a clan of assassins." Tenten's face looked disgusted. Her thoughts of Zain were right.

"They shared no allegiance to any clan, they did their own crops, and they made their own weapons. After the incident of the Great War, and the Minazuki clan was reduced to half. They were murdered, but only half survived. The main house wasn't touched nor did a drop of blood come from them. That was their secret weapon.

Since childhood, at the age of 5, they are trained. They learn the art of fighting, summoning, even the art of assassination. That didn't mean they didn't know friendship or compassion to one another, on the contrary, their cold and merciless when they want to. The Minazuki clan is assassins for hire. They are paid to kill people; murder even clans, steal items, retrieve items, destroy threats, or gather information. They were the best of the best in the Cloud village. They were the cloud's secret weapon. Similar to ANBU in Konoha I presume but better than that.

Zain was the first to be trained a year early. At the age of 4, he entered the academy that was situated a few miles outside the clan, but private. It was underground; no mere human could go inside without the help of a Minazuki. They were trained and Zain was the top of his class. Exceeded all expectations, but he lacked one thing: Teamwork.

He was never used to being with people under him. He wasn't even used to me. When I first came to see him at the academy since I had something to do there, he had a sword in his hand. His face emotionless and bloody. He looked as if he had gone hunting on his way back. Or perhaps something else.

I was thoroughly impressed of him until he threw a hateful glance at all who were around him. I was troubled ever since. He always looked up to his dad, not like a normal boy. His craving for strength and power fogged his mind. His father didn't see that since he enjoyed the feeling of teaching his son techniques. That was a flaw in that man.

One day, his father went on a mission. It was at Konoha. He didn't mind the fact of doing it. Before he left, he promised young Zain that he'll teach him a jutsu that could defeat numerous. Zain's eyes glinted at the fact of learning such a jutsu. He couldn't wait for his father to return.

He sat at the top of the large walls that stopped any intruders from entering. He sat there all night every day, waiting. A week later, a letter was sent to them.

As he opened it, he showed an emotion I never thought he'd do: He cried. He sobbed so hard that his tears turned into muffles. The mother and his little sister cried also in grief of his father's death. Not Zain." Tenten blinked.

"He cried for his father in not telling this jutsu he promised. His mother slapped him on his face for that.

She then was the heiress of the clan. They moved to a remote area in the cloud where business was awfully a lot. Many people needed thing to be done. As long as the money was given in cash, they didn't care. His mother, Tana-sama, she was a sweet lady. Never have I seen such a lady with such a positive act towards despicable people.

His mother then took him out of the academy and began to teach him the most important thing that a ninja should have: Emotions, teamwork, and others. It was a little troublesome, since they had to go to remote areas at times. But after 4 years of such things, he finally became a bit human.

I should know. I never left his side. When a person from my family becomes paired with an heir or heiress of the main house, we were paired for life. I was then paired with Zain at age 14 had...an incident." he said after a brief silence.

"An incident?" asked Tenten, wondering what could have happened.

"Well, there was a Minazuki whom after the main house left on their own mission to teach Zain some emotion; he was what you irritating kids would call...a top dog or something similar to that?

He decided to run things differently. He went on a little massacre. Not that anyone wouldn't mind of such a thing, after all, they were born to kill. Also, he accidentally left a little teaser of a large advantage to anyone whom grasped their hands on it.

When the main clan and I came back, we humiliated him for doing such a thing. We weren't paid to kill nor did they pose a threat to us. The World Government was the sole threat to us.

The Hidden villages except for the Cloud were trying to find some way to defeat the Minazuki. After all, this clan wasn't a clan to be trifled with. After such a massacre, that bastard of a leader betrayed us. He left the Clan after his embarrassment to the whole clan and swore to get his revenge on them. We weren't scared but as a precaution, Tana-sama sent 5 nins to kill him without hesitation; by all means. That may sound to you a murderous thing but to us, it sounded like a hunt where we weren't restrained. They left and never came back.

Zain was envious from the order. He shouted at my Mistress in such an appalling manner. Mistress Tana just smiled and told him that is an emotion called jealousy. He was taken back to the academy to redeem himself, as always, top of his class. He was the only child that entered the academy a year earlier, and left the academy a year or two earlier also. He was the best at almost all aspects. Nobody questioned his skill or fought him alone.

The fool whom isn't fit to be called a Minazuki now had managed to get to the Waterfall village. With the help of the Waterfall kage, he had an army ready at his call.

When that happened, the young Master Zain was only 12 years. The war occurred once more. Most of the Minazukis evacuated but some were dead. The since went all over the world where they were targeted for death having a large bounty each. The fool somehow managed to even give the Hokage the files of the clan and who lived there.

Ever since, we lived in caution. We couldn't trust anyone but ourselves and contacts. The Sandaime had no alternative but to send the warning to the rest of the villages." he stopped to drink some water, which was present in a pouch in his pocket.

"The World government sent the order to the Sandaime Hokage, whom is powerless to them. I'd know; I went on missions with him before protecting Master Zain.

The World government is a government of thousands of villages all over this world. They are people of great importance. They are formed by the strongest people all over the countries. Most were Kages and perhaps higher. They are of an unstoppable force. They have hundreds of hundreds of foot ninjas at their disposal. The main house was given the bounty of 5 billion.

We were targeted one by one. The main house was the only heirs left to the Minazuki. Even as only a group of 5, we were undetectable. They could have been searching for years if it wasn't for that man. He was part of the Mafia in that area.

He thought that he had us pinned. He gave us a choice to either work for him or he'll turn us in. Obviously we took neither. We defeated him but Mistress Tana was too kind. She let him live. That led to the pursuit of the year. He told on our locations that snitch.

We were doomed. We were in many thick situations but we managed. By the time Master Zain was 14, and young Mistress Yura whom was 13, Mistress Tana died.

She was an old lady by that time. She collapsed as we were passing a nearby town. She was getting too old for such things. My older sister took care of her well, but old age could be saved for long. But what confused me was what Mistress Tana said before she died.

'One lifetime has 36 desires. Don't waste it. 'She said those words with her usual smile that could open even the hardest shells of men. She wasted her last breath on those words.

She died. Young Mistress Yura cried that night. We all did. Even Master Zain managed a sniffle. He couldn't cry. He didn't have it in him. He wasn't an emotional person unlike the rest of us. We went back to the cloud to the main house. Ninjas were on every side. Master Zain and I disposed them easily.

The house was filled with some wealthy men whom were disposed as well. They dug the grave and sat her next to her parents. It was a sad day. There was nothing to say actually. Master Zain trained harder. We actually had a conversation every once in a while.

Mistress Yura and my young sister then made their way to the world. Master Zain also did. We only meet by luck or to for the mistress's grave. Ever since, Zain and I have traveled the world. We've had the time of our lives. Zain became an irritating child after that. After a year of the fun, we joined the Akatsuki."

"...Wait, why did you join anyway?" asked Tenten.

"We aren't like you. We have a desire that cannot be stopped." he said deviously. Tenten still didn't understand.

"Blood. Murder. Some intent cannot be stopped at times. When it comes, it won't stop. It can only be either suppressed or contained." Tenten's insides lurched at the thought of such intents. She was sure she had it but hers was...perhaps suppressed.

"We are a clan of assassins. What else would you expect? Ever since, we've been given bounties of a higher rate. 15 Billion. We are now known as prodigies. Mistress Yura is fine as I see. She got a bounty of 10 billion. Xenos-sama would be proud. We both had an SS rank on us. She didn't join the Akatsuki yet she comes and goes on the day of her mother's death. She made her own business."

He took out 2 papers which showed a 14 year old Zain with his raven hair shooting everywhere, a black sword in his left hand. and a 32-year Toran behind him, both splattered with blood.

His sister, age 13, her hair now colored with long red streaks and her eyes emotionless. A single kunai in her hand bloody yet her clothes didn't have a drop of blood on it. A young lady whom had shoulder-length hair with a large black coat stood next to her, her eyes a dark shade of black. her hands were the only part that had blood.

"We had to look good so the photographer waited patiently (and terrified as hell) as we got ready for our close up. I really look good in that picture...anyway after that, we went our separate ways.

This may not sound as much but it means a lot to people whom knew her. The rest of his past is of no concern to you. His mother never really liked him killing anyway.

Just think before saying such things to him."

Tenten fell silent. Se had seen those swords somewhere...Something hit her. "Wait, why do you now call him by his name and not with the suffix -sama anymore like with his parents?" she asked. Toran laughed.

"He said that it makes him feel old. That little brat."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade was having a crisis. It was an afternoon of chaos. Ever since last night's fire, many people have been reported either missing or dead. Tenten and that mist nin Zain were both missing and from what Naruto shouted this morning, they were planning on going to his house.

What was troublesome was that Kakashi came bruised badly at his back. He told her that he saw Tenten whom he accidentally injured. And he saw...Zain. Not to mention the ANBU squad whom came back single. The others died of blood loss. That message...

_Minazuki isn't too fond of what your granddad did..._

What did that mean? Also, Minazuki? What kind of clan was that?

What was more disturbing was some people from the World Government showed her an image of an younger Zain at the age of 14 in a black shirt along with a man in a gray shirt whom looked like he could take on 5 ANBU squads with one hand tied behind his back. They were dangerous. Not to mention the bounty they had on their head. The World Government didn't take her excuse too lightly. They were furious at her. Who cares? A shinobi has been taken hostage by the killer.

They had to find her...alive or not. Her old mother didn't mind one bit of the situation. She laughed. She seemed to know what Minazuki meant. Apparently, she said not to worry.

_I wouldn't worry about that more than I should worry about tomorrow night's bingo contest._

That old lady is crazy.

She'd better start looking in the Shodai, her grandfather's achievements and biography…More paperwork.

Zain is now a great threat to Konoha. He was an akatsuki and has a hostage. He must be eliminated. She called Shizune, whom came immediately.

"Call some ANBU and Naruto. We have a rank-S mission for them to know."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...Another pint Chuck." said a very annoyed Zain. "Get me 2 pints as well." muttered a half drunk Kisame. He and Zain were at a bar, a dozen empty pints each next to them. The bar was half empty, a few people in booths.

"Nothing can resist alcohol man!" shouted Kisame. He was near to getting drunk while Zain was still alive. The alcohol wasn't working with him. After all, his body is immune to most poisons, not to mention alcohol as well. Unless he consumed a whole galleon of alcohol, he won't even get half drunk unlike Kisame.

"...Give me a barrel of wisky then." he said to the bartender, Chuck. He was surprised, but went to the backdoor and rolled a barrel of his finest whisky. Zain picked it up and drained it. He was finally feeling the effects of the alcohol. A little of it.

"Get me 2 pints." said a feminine voice. Zain looked at her. She had short purple hair, and deadly eyes. She wore a fishnet under her large, yet a bit tight black cloak which was decorated with red clouds. Her cloak, partially opened. Next to her was a man with a similar cloak, his eyes crimson red with sharingan.

Kisame looked at the man and blinked, then continued on drinking his beer. Zain just grinned, wiping the remains of whisky from his mouth on his long sleeve shirt.

"You're back so soon Aneko?" he asked. She gave a toothy grin at Zain and answered "Hell yeah! Wondered how your house looks like."

Zain took another sip of his whisky.

"Besides," she continued, trying to ignore that comment. "Itachi-kun was growing restless." she drank the remaining of her beer in one sip. She grasped Itachi's arm that he moved away, annoyed. Itachi just looked at his pint, annoyed.

"I thought I told you not to call me that. And Zain," he added, looking at the amused man.

"Leader tells us to start phase two and bring in the other one in for the initiation in a week at HQ." Zain nodded, not so sure at the response of Tenten if she heard it. A sweat dropped from his head at the thought of her reaction about it.

He laughed and took another sip of the whisky. A rather long sip.

**A/N: That's his bio for now. His sister...I really don't know what I'm ever going to do with her. Coming up next: …Nah, I shouldn't tell you.**

**Also, I've noticed that I've forgotten to tell you what's a yukata. For those whom don't know, it's traditional; similar to a Kimono yet it has a large cloth that is tied on the abdomen of the female. It goes down to her ankles.**

**R&R people!**

**IVI averick  
**


	17. Chapter 16: Aneko's desicion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto everyone. That's final so stop sending you attorneys at me Kishimoto.**

**Chapter 16: Tenten's scam, Aneko's nature**

Tenten awoke the next morning in her bed, loud sounds of groaning could be heard from the next room.

She took a cold shower to wake up and got dressed in a tight white shirt and long black pants. It hugged a part of her chest and her side. The white shirt partially visible, showing a bit of her chest. A loud knock could be heard from the door as she looked at herself at the mirror, tucking a few small weapons in the hidden pockets.

The figure walked in, or ran in anyway.

"Tenten! Long time no see!" said a happy, yet a bit sore Aneko whom jumped at the unexpected kunoichi. Tenten was surprised. Aneko?! But she was MIA for a few weeks in the chunnin exams. Does that mean...?

She finally got out of the hug with Aneko and looked at her. She wore a fishnet under a partially visible black shirt and matching shorts. She had her usual toothy grin as Naruto but much more wild. Her hair free from restraint, falling between her shoulder blades.

"Aneko?" said a shocked Tenten. Aneko looked at her. "Good to see you too. So, how long have you been here? I've only came last night!" Aneko was happy, she had her favorite kunoichi here.

In her chunnin exams a few years ago, she managed to go toe on toe with Aneko, once almost defeated her. That was an enjoyable match. Aneko was in good spirit this morning, despite of the hangover she had this morning. "Why're you here?" asked Tenten, relieved that Aneko was here along with her. "Oh, I'm in!" answered Aneko.

"In what?"

"Akatsuki."

"You're in the akatsuki with Zain and them?"

"Hm? you're not happy?"

Tenten wasn't happy at all. The one whom she fought with that showed her the joy in battles is now part of the akatsuki. She felt sick. "...How could you betray your own village?!" she shouted furiously. Her body was shaking with rage. Who else is? Neji? Lee? Naruto even?!

Aneko looked at her. Sighed then said "There as nobody there but people to leave. I was Orochimaru's student by the way." she added after a few seconds. Tenten's head looked at her, confused and angry. "When Orochimaru left the village, I was shunned by the kids in the village. Adults despised me since they didn't know what happened to me, only that I was taught under him. I decided from then to live the way I like it. That's why you see me wearing a fishnet outside without any worries and do as I please. Akatsuki seemed perfect so I joined." she added after looking around the room, her eyes lingering at the open drawer of weapons. "Nice place."

Tenten was trying to absorb this information. Aneko was an akatsuki. Did Zain bring her here to become an Akatsuki? If he did, he's dead for sure...but this could be to her advantage...

"Hm. So, you joining too?" she asked to Tenten whom was in deep thought. "What? Oh, maybe. I'm not sure." she said. "C'mon. It'll be fun. What've you got to lose?" asked Aneko. Usually, she'd make fun of her but now, she felt a little concerned. Tenten was a great fighter, and the Akatsuki'll need all the power they can muster to go against them. "Oh well, your choice. I'm going to see how's Itachi-kun." she added after a moment of thought.

"Itachi-kun?" asked Tenten.

"Yeah, my main goal now is to break that man. There hasn't been a man whom I couldn't seduce!" she said with a punch in the air. Tenten laughed. To make a man whom killed his whole clan but his little brother like Aneko? Impossible.

As if on cue, Itachi was walking past the room, the door ajar. "Morning Itachi-kun!" said Aneko, walking towards him. Itachi looked as if nothing was happening around him. "I thought I told you not to call me that." he said, calmly but a hint of annoyance. He wore a simple black shirt and pants his long hair in a ponytail running on his mid-back. Strands on the side of his face. he didn't wear his akatsuki cloak today, supposedly because it'd make him feel hot, not from Aneko.

Tenten just watched in amusement as Aneko began holding Itachi's arm as they walked down the stairs.

_If my thoughts are correct, then Zain's gonna pay dearly..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Ten-chan!" said a sore Zain. He drank another two barrels of whisky leading to a very sore morning. Kisame was...plain aching. His whole body was in pain from all the alcohol he drank. They almost took the bar out of business from all they drank.

Kisame grunted as a welcome. Aneko was too busy trying to engage into a conversation with Itachi, whom was silently eating his toast. Deidara waved an arm at her approvingly at her entrance. It's an art.

Zain gestured an empty seat opposite to him. Before he could even touch her hand, she grabbed his arm and twisted it, punching Zain to a wall. He narrowly got out of the position and somersaulted in the air, landing lightly. Tenten threw a kunai at him. He caught it easily and before he could realize his mistake, the kunai exploded into thousands of shruikens.

Kisame looked at Zain and laughed. Zain was pinned on the ground, two kunais facing him; one at his heart and the other at his neck.

"Ten eh? More like unlucky Thirteen." said Kisame, raising his head from the table. Tenten stared at him for a moment, and then a bubbling of laughter erupted from her along with the rest of the akatsuki. Itachi managed a twitch on his lips.

Zain laughed too, tears streaming from it. He disappeared from the rather deathly position and sat at the table. The shruiken was a hoax. It allowed Tenten time to catch him off guard for a moment. Tenten sat and ate silently. "So, how was your date then Deidara?" asked Zain mischievously. He found a sneaking Deidara in the middle of the night...

**[FLASHBACK**

_"Hah...that was awesome, yeah." muttered Deidara. He opened the door to the house silently. As he began to take off his shoes, a light shone in front of him. "...Deidara?" he asked. deidara just kept on taking off his shoes. Zain chuckled. "Never thought red was your color there." added Zain, pointing at Deidara's lips._

_His lips were a shade of red, along with a few red smudges on his shirt. Glitter gave it off._

_Deidara looked at him. "You dare say a word and you'll wish you kept your mouth shut." he said. Zain didn't care._

_"Just don't make a mess if you bring her here. Lucky for you the walls are sound proof, yeah."_

**[END FLASHBACK**

Deidara looked at him. "It was fine." he stated. Kisame grunted once more. Zain finished his food and made his way out of the house. "Where's he going?" asked Tenten.

"To train." said Itachi. "His backyard is of 10 acres of land. There's a small dojo there." "...Okay. thanks." she added, slightly disturbed that Itachi talked. She quickly made her way to the backyard Toran showed her as he came to Kisame, giving him some pain killers. Deidara made his way to his room making some of his 'art'.

The backyard was wonderful. Hundreds of plants of various types grew around the place, a few paths which had signs on a stick.

One said 'Graveyard' ...disturbing.

Another said 'pool' ...fun.

The other one said 'Dojo' ...bingo.

She took the Dojo path to it. Next to the path were some of what looked like flesh eating plants. Their jaws snapping at her. One actually tried to bite her heel but received a kick from her sole. After a few minutes, she finally got to the dojo.

It wasn't small, it was large enough to fill two whole gyms complete with mats. It was a white building with a symbol Tenten did not know of. A brown roof sheltered the building. She entered.

Inside was extraordinary. Equipments everywhere; an arena for fighting perhaps, a food stand, and weights. It had almost all a ninja would need to stay fit.

As she walked in, her eyes met something that took her breath away.

A shirtless Zain was doing a few push-ups in one arm on a mat, She could see that his physique was even better than she had imagined it. Frankly put, he was ripped. Every inch of him was muscle and not only was he lean but he was built as well. She couldn't help but imagine running her fingers up and down his body.

"Good morning, like what you see?" teased Zain. He stood up, grabbing a bottle of water next to him and drained it.

His voice snapped her out of her reverie. She blushed. She actually blushed. It was something she hated doing in front of him, but not something anyone can really control.

"Good morning," she replied bashfully. She was absolutely appalled at her actions in his presence.

"Sleep well?"

"Yes… and you?"

He stopped doing his pushups and stood up in all his glory. Well he was wearing shorts so it was almost all his glory. "Very. I sleep very well after I drink usually."

"Why did you actually bring me here?" she asked. That question was bugging her ever since. He wasted a few seconds on draining the second bottle and splashed some on his face. He contracted his fist, crushing the empty bottle.

"To ask if you want to join the Akatsuki." he said. She charged at him, a kunai in her hand. Her eyes were filled now with anger. "And what makes you think I'd want to?" She asked. He thought she wanted to go into an organization of murderers?

**[FLASHBACK**

_"What happened to you Tenten?" asked her mother. Tenten was back from a mission, her uniform bloody and her mask broken. "I...I made a mistake." answered a shaken Tenten. What she did was unforgivable. She murdered 15 ninjas without hesitation. The feeling of it was frightening._

_"How?" her mom asked, drinking a cup of tea._

_"I...I..."_

_"You acted on impulse didn't you?" finished. her mom. Tenten nodded weakly, sitting opposite to her. "Tenten. Don't suppress it, you know what could happen if you keep on doing it." said her mom seriously. _

_"...But what'll my friends think of me? I can't control it! What will everyone think of me then!" she wailed. It wasn't normal for her to lose control. "I'm not like you, I can't stop it!"_

_"Tenten. No matter what, you shouldn't suppress it. Let it go." answered her mother after a sip of tea. Tenten stared at her. "Our clan has the strength and intent of such. If you keep on suppressing it, you'll lose consciousness. You could call it a rampage of the intent." Her mother stared back at her._

_"Don't enter that domain again."_

**[END FLASHBACK**

_That's right. I should let it go and kill that bastard_ she thought. She kept on trying to lay a hit on Zain but he was too fast. He dodged every single hit she threw.

As they engaged into a taijutsu stance, she grew tired, her muscles strained from the throws. She started to punch, kick, and inflict pain on him in any way. She started to make a few seals.

Zain grabbed her arm, preventing her from continuing. She had no strength left to stop him. She fell on the ground. He sat next to her, his hand still holding her softly.

"I know you think we're murderers. We aren't always murderers; you should know that by now. We're human you know." he said calmly. "This world in my eyes is rotten in many places. We've seen that...well, except Kisame.

But we aren't the people you think we are. I mean, look at you. You're an awesome kunoichi and you've wasted your potent ional for a group of people whom are of no use to you. The keep on depending on you. What's the use of having such burdens on your shoulder? Allegiance? Please, spare me." he added at the look of her forehead protector which was hoisted on her forehead.

"I've had my allegiance to nobody and it feels good. It's nice to fell free to roam around the world. All I want is for you to feel free from that. I've checked on your records and at the look of it, you've been in many tight situations. You've wasted your strength on nothing." He stood up.

"All you have to do is to trust Me." he said, extending a hand towards her. She hesitated. If she took his hand, there's no turning back. Unless, she could use this advantage…gain information for Konoha perhaps?

She took his hand.

As he helped her stand, a burst of sounds came from the house. Zain muttered something under his breath "Those shitty..." Tenten leaned on Zain. She was tired from the fighting. She smiled.

_I'll have to improvise..._

She then fell on the shins of her legs looking tired. "I can't walk." she said, a pleading look in her eyes. She loved seducing Zain. It was too easy at times like this. Night was drawing near. Their fight seemed so fast, yet it took so long. He swiftly took her up in his strong hands, then without hesitation, threw her on his shoulder. Tenten gasped, and then punched him on his back. "Is this what you do to women whom are tired?!" she shouted.

"...Yeah. I always do that."

"Well, then, carry me gently!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

**As the bickering went on, a loud groan came from a room in the house...**

"Toraaaan! These pills don't work." wailed Kisame, throwing down a small empty bottle. As it feel, a side could be seen, written on the side was: Expiry date - 1987

Kisame threw up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was at a riverbank with Hinata whom was in his arms. "How could Zain be so bad?" whispered Hinata, clearly hurt at his departure with Tenten the Akatsuki Zain. Naruto hugged her tightly, landing a light kiss at her sweet smelling hair.

"I don't think he's bad. I won't think that until I see that with my own eyes. That I promise."

"But, what if he killed Tent-"

"He wouldn't. He likes her. How could he?!" Naruto stood up. Hinata also stood.

"Anyways, we should get some sleep. Tomorrow's mission is going to be a disturbing one."

"Yeah. Alright."

As they kissed deeply once more, his mind was troubled. Tomorrow's mission is a S-rank.

**A/N: Well, glad that has straightened out. I have nothing to say here but to stay tuned for the next chapter. Aaaaand, Review! Review! Review!**

**MIA: Missing In Action.**


	18. Chapter 17: Move

**Chapter 17: Move, Caught**

**The next morning...**

Naruto's alarm went off with a loud Clang! He slammed his hand on it. The alarm clock shattered. He rubbed his eyes. Dawn was approaching. To an ordinary person, it'd be too early to wake up. For a ninja...it'd still be too early to wake up.

He yawned and scratched his head, groaning. He was tired but if he wanted any chance to get higher than chunnin, he'd better get this show on the road. He slowly trotted to the bathroom and took a cold shower. It was 5:20 when he went in. His debriefing on the task will be in an hour.

At what seemed like a few minutes, Naruto walked out of the bathroom, a towel around his stomach and lower. **Hmph, why did that boy leave? I was beginning to enjoy myself...** muttered an annoyed Kyuubi.

_What?_ Thought Naruto. Ever since the festival, Kyuubi hadn't spoken a word. What made him talk now? **...Yeah, at least someone is a bit impressive for a mortal, unlike some people I know... **he added. Naruto growled and began searching for something clean to wear. He managed to find a pair of orange cargo pants, and a black shirt. His jacket was still messed up from the chunnin exams so this'll have to do.

He still had some time left. He walked towards the kitchen, grabbed an instant ramen packet and tossed it into a microwave. _So, what are you talking about kyuubi?_ He thought. The kitsune crackled with laughter. He was then instantly sucked into the inside of his body. Tunnels around him, a cage sat in front of him. Two glowing eyes glared at Naruto with insanity. **As if someone like you could understand a guy like that.**

_...Okay, What the hell are you talking about?_ He asked once more. The Kyuubi just laughed.** That boy you befriended isn't normal. That's all I'm going to say** his voice booming around the area. The cage began to become a blur; darkness covered him for a second. After a moment or so, he found himself poised in front of the microwave. His ramen was ready. He took it out and laid it on the table as he checked the time. It was 6 a.m.

_Shit!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten woke up groggily. She cursed herself but fell silent as she heard voices. It was almost dawn and usually, nobody's awake then. She slowly crept out of her room in her pajamas; a pair of shorts and a shirt. She silently made her way to a door where the voices were loudest. As she slowly pressed her ear at the door, words could be made from it.

"...yeah today..." said an unmistakable voice of Zain "...Deidara's house is much nearer. We should stay there." said an indifferent Itachi. They paused.

"So, we leave in the evening?" asked Zain. No voices could be heard, it could have been a nod from Itachi. "Alright then. I'll tell the others later today." Footsteps could be heard. Tenten quickly ran to her room. Itachi left first, his sharingan burning in his eyes. He tensed for a moment, then walked away. Zain...he didn't leave. It was his room after all. He shut the door and slept.

As morning broke, everyone began to wake up, Kisame still sleeping. Tenten made her way to the dojo to clear her mind. She didn't have to ask anymore, she now needed a way to send the message. As she made her way to the dojo, a red plant snapped furiously at her. She didn't flinch. It was normal for the plants to do that. As she entered, the dojo was empty. She wore a black tank top and knee length shorts. She had a pen and an empty scroll in a hand as the other was in her pocket.

After she made sure nobody was looking, she quickly began to write:

_Konoha,_

_Akatsuki have me. They are tryingto recruit me. I've agreed to find some information. The next place I'll be in will be at the member Deidara's house. They have also recruited Aneko. _

_Come and pick me up when you've got the time._

_Tenten_

She carefully wrapped the scroll and bit her thumb. Blood trickled down. She made a few hand seals, then whispered "kuchiyose no jutsu!" as she slammed her palm on the ground. In front of her appeared a cat. It was a white cat with a single blue streak from its head to its toe, its eyes a light shade of blue. "Tenten-sama?" asked the cat anxiously.

Tenten handed the scroll. "Give this to the Hokage of Konoha. Don't you dare lose it." she added. The cat took it as it nodded and leaped out of the room through a window.

As it went running, it was nearing the walls of the house. Before she could get any nearer, three wolves stood in front of the cat, blocking its path.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" muttered a man. The small cat cowed against the wolves that growled at it.

He stroked his beard thoughtfully.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten went on training, her muscles tensing as she felt a presence not too far from here. She ignored it. An unknown figure could be seen entering the dojo. Tenten leaped into a fighting stance. A man entered the room.

He seemed to be in his early twenties. His long red hair flowing to his mid back as his black eyes watched Tenten curiously. He wore an Akatsuki cloak, only his hardened face was visible. "Who're you?" she asked. She wouldn't relax because he was one of them.

"Is that how you treat someone?" he added. She stopped. "And what makes you think I treat people nicely?" she asked coldly. He looked at her up and down, raised an eyebrow. She carelessly threw a shruiken over the man's head. "So, who're you?" she asked once more. He sighed. "Hirashi. My last name isn't important. Name?" he asked. "Tenten." She answered simply.

He silently went and opened a bottle of water as he sat at a side, watching her. She could swear she could see lust in the man's eyes.

After some time, she stopped throwing and made her way back to the house. She was tired from all this. Before Hirashi could attempt to follow her, a great red flesh eating plant bit his hand. She didn't need to hide her laughter.

As she made her way inside the house, there was no sign of Zain, Toran or even Kisame. She sighed at the sigh of an empty house. As she made her way to her room, hushed voices could be heard from afar. She sighed then slept peacefully.

**A few hours later…**

By the time she woke up, she could feel some weight on her. As she struggled to stand, a message could be seem on the table. To her, the world felt a lot heavier than usual. The message said: _Meet me in my room - Zain._

She smiled. As she made her way to Zain's room, a murderous intent could be felt all around. She tried to muster some chakra but she couldn't. She didn't have a drop of chakra in her.

She kicked the door open, revealing an emotionless Zain sat, reading a book. "Why can't I use my chakra?!" she shouted. He swiftly closed the book, looking a there with eyes that belonged to a murderer.

"First, what is this." he said, passing her a scroll. A chill ran all over her body as she picked it up. She opened it. Her letter was in the scroll. Zain stood his knuckles white.

"You were planning on betraying us eh?" he said, anger ran in his voice. Tenten couldn't move. "You know thay you had a chance of a lifetime now?!" he shouted. He quickly vanished and reappeared behined her.

"You think I'm a fool? I'm not that careless to let my walls go unprotected. Your little cat scheme didn't work." he added. Tenten's face grew white. He knew.

"Just because you agreed doesn't mean that I'll leave you to do whatever you want. Zetsu and Itachi have warned me of you. It seems that they were right."

Tenten's eyes grew wide. She was being read like a book by the Minazuki. She felt…open. He silenced her thought in one hit on the neck.

She passed out at the hands of a murderer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The mission is simple." said a lazy Shikamaru. He was debriefing Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Shino at the north gate of Konoha. All were wearing their respective uniforms but Naruto. They all wore a mantle to cover them from the cold wind. Shikamaru and Neji looked like the heads of the operation that is taking place.

"There is a disturbance in rock and we are to investigate it. It could concern the akatsuki more or less so we should be at our guard at all times." he added as a precaution. They all nodded. Even Naruto felt that he shouldn't mess this up.

"Oh and one more thing," said Shikamaru. "The Akatsuki are not people to be messed with. If you are against one, escape at all costs, or fight if you want but you should improvise before such. They're dangerous, Akatsuki."

They nodded once more. Hinata looked a little nervous. Neji was indifferent. Naruto looked at Shikamaru, focused. They nodded and disappeared from sight.

**A/N: Tenten is dead...or not. And Naruto is going to go on a mission for them. How good can this get? I'm not sure. **

**Anyways, Constructive criticism is always welcome. As for reviews...That's a top priority for me.**

**IVI averick  
**


	19. Chapter 18: Restraint

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because I lost at a bet with Kishimoto in Tokyo. That's all I have to say.**

**Chapter 18: Restraint, Search**

**Deidara's House, Rock**

Tenten woke groggily. His vision swam before he saw something glittering in the warm sunlight. I'm at the spa in Konoha she thought dreamily. I'm having a nice mask moisturizer over me. Just what I need from that hit from Zain…hit?!

In an instant, she stood up from what she relaxed on. At once, a shot of pain erupted from her neck.

A door could be heard closing. She blinked from the immense sunlight in the room. It didn't look like the room she was in last time, this room was plain; a simple room complete with a comfy bed, a desk, a chair, a closet, and a hanger. Her vision stirred into focus as a small path of what seemed like cloth sat on the table beside her. She didn't notice that.

She quickly leaped to her feet as footsteps could be heard from outside the room. She felt her neck; it was bruised, Zain must have made his mark on her. Her veins pulsing faster than usual to balance the amount of blood needed in her head. She felt a little light-headed as she wobbled to the table.

It was another yukata. It was a kimono; green with yellow birds flow around the kimono. Next to it was an obi. It was a darker shade of green with white petals around it. A note placed next to it:

_Tenten,_

_Since you have a limited amount of clothes, I decided to get you this, yeah. Hope you like it._

_Deidara_

She smiled. At least someone had a heart in the bloodthirsty organization. She quickly slipped on the other yukata. As she stepped out, an energetic Deidara accidentally hit her. "Oh, sorry there, yeah" He added apologetically as he stood.

"No, it was my fault." said Tenten. He smiled and helped her up. "Want to go get something to eat?" he asked as they walked. "…Yeah."

They entered the kitchen. It was empty at this time. Only Kisame sat there, apparently asleep. Deidara shook his head as Tenten smiled.

"So, what do you want to eat?" he asked. "Anything."

After a minute, he brought 2 plates of a mixture of toast, eggs, bacon and 2 fruits. Tenten hesitated at the sight of it. She slowly took her fork and began to eat. _They wouldn't poison me…would they?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A forest in Rock…**

Itachi, Zain, and Aneko were passing through a forest a few miles from Deidara's house. Zain was silent all the way which bothered Itachi in some way. "What's wrong with you?" asked Aneko, frustrated by the silence.

"Hm."

Itachi glared at him, his sharingan staring at his eyes which didn't change his attitude. Aneko stopped on a branch.

"Seriously, Itachi-kun is supposed to be the stoic one, not you." Zai looked at her, his eyes filled with emptiness. "It's none of your concern." He stated flatly. In a flash, Itachi was in front of him, his mangyoku sharingan blazing in his eyes. Zain embraced the affect wholeheartedly.

Tutsumoyuki. It sent them into an area where everything looked negative. Itachi didn't summon him in a torture chamber; instead, they stood in a field of nothingness.

"Why are you quiet today?" asked Itachi. He wasn't worried of Aneko but was worried a bit of his 10 year in a row reputation of the most stoic man in the Akatsuki. Not that he needed to tell anyone but himself of that…

Zain sighed. "…It's just, by the looks of Tenten, she's a lost cause." He said after a moment or so. "She has been brought in Konoha. She lacks logic. She doesn't see the world like us. We have already seen our clan's or village's defeat long before they realized" said Itachi.

"Still, I mean, by the looks of how she is now, she won't enter the Akatsuki. So then she going to be put down." muttered Zain. There was a pause.

"She could still be of some use to us." said Itachi quietly.

As they communicated, Aneko was looking around. She felt as if someone was watching her…them all. The feeling left as if it was never there. She slowly shrugged it off as Zain and Itachi regained their composures.

Zain looked around them carefully, and then fell lightly on the ground. He bit both his thumb and index finger.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The same forest, a few meters away…**

"What did you find?" asked Shikamaru. Neji shook his head. All he saw was nothing out of the ordinary. However, Hinata let out a quick gasp.

Before Naruto could speak to her, she hissed "Run!"

They did as the Hyuuga told. Even Neji felt that this was important. When they're safe, he should ask her of the importance.

They all ran as fast as their limbs cold carry them. Sakura was panting, but still keeping up. Naruto however, didn't break a sweat. He had more stamina then all of them combined. Neji, and he were in front, neck to neck.

Shikamaru quickly placed explosion tags as he was behind the group a bit. Better to slow the enemies down in order for them to see what they were dealing with.

As they caught up with the group, a great explosion came behind them. Shino placed his hand on a tree, and then continued. Shikamaru muttered "Troublesome" as Shino caught up. They quickly saw a town. They ran into the streets of it.

As they panted a bit from the run, Neji panted "What. The hell made you shout 'run' at us?!" Hinata hesitated, catching hr breath, and then spilled the truth.

"Aneko. She was with the Akatsuki along with Minazuki Zain and Uchiha Itachi. Aneko noticed me for a moment but stopped as Itachi and Zain stopped staring at each other. Zain looked around, and then summoned these…savages."

"Savages?" asked Shikamaru, interested. "Yes, there were 3. 2 looked like wolves yet…one of them looked hybrid. Half-human you know?"

They all fell silent. Naruto was watching the people whom didn't notice their arrival. Shino was silent for a while, and then said "My bugs shall find out about that. Until then, we should plan our next course of action."

As they talked, a yellow eye watched them in the shadows of the alley, his mouth filled with jagged yellow teeth. He licked his lips.

_Haven't eaten humans for a while…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deidara stared at her. She wasn't eating. It didn't feel right. After a moment, he sliced a piece of her egg and ate it. Tenten stared at him for any sign of poison.

Deidara was fine. "You didn't think we'd poison our own food, yeah?" he said shakily. Tenten watched him once more, and then began eating.

The silence was broken as Deidara asked, "What happened to your neck?" She paused. Her neck was a bit red at the sight of it on a side of the glass plate.

"He almost killed me with a hit on my neck." she said finally after a few moments. "Zain?" Deidara hadn't felt so sympathetic since…since when?

Tenten nodded. He sighed. "Zain went overboard again." He muttered. Teten was silent. "You see, Zain well, he used to live as a missing-nin before he met us." Tenten knew this. "After he made a fool out of the Mafia in the mist, he had to be careful. Then well, it became a habit, especially at his house. I should know."

Tenten smirked. "Then I'll have to improvise if that's the problem." She stated, standing up.

Deidara stood also. "Where is Zain?" she asked as if their conversation never occurred.

"Oh, he, Aneko, and Itachi should be back by sundown. They're in the Rock to…well, it none of you business what they're doing." He added hastily.

Tenten's eyes narrowed.

_What the hell are they up to?_

**A/N: Another chapter down! Tsunade is finally acting against the Akatsuki, public enemy #1. How long can Konoha take? Not telling.**

**Before I leave, all, I'll say is: Review! Review! Review!**

**IVI averick  
**


	20. Chapter 19: Planning

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Normally, I'd start with a humorous Disclaimer but that can come later.**

**I see that most of you are into the reading-the-fic but not into reviewing-the-fic. I'm just trying to say that some of you are either too lazy to review or some other excuse. When reviews come in, I become energetic as my mind begins to pop out ideas for the next chapter. No reviews, I'm just plain lazy like you. **

**So basically, I'm asking you guys (and girls) to review if you get the chance to alright? **

**---------------------------- **

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. But someday I will! First Naruto then the world! My plan for world domination is coming at hand! Heh**

**Chapter 19: Planning**

Zain, Itachi, and Aneko entered the house with a bright atmosphere. They quickly took off their shoes and left to their own respective rooms.

As Zain entered his own room, a voice said "So, you're back?"

He closed the door. Tenten sat on the bed, her eyes watching him with loath. He fell silent as he took off his cloak. "So, what are you going to do with me now?" she asked frostily. Again, he didn't answer. He stretched for a moment, and then looked at her.

"What is it?" he asked eventually. Tenten was taken aback. "Well. What are you going to do with me now?" she asked once more. "What else? You're staying here." He said positively.

"Why's that?" she asked. Apparently, she thought that she'd die since she's of no use to them. Before he could answer, a large figure approached them from thin air. Tenten gasped. A monster of some sort looked at her with its sick yellow eyes. He looked humanoid yet his back and legs were complete with cluttered black hair. His torso with a less shade of grey hair as his long jaws snapped joyously. His nose furrowed a bit.

"A female eh?" he growled. Tenten shuddered. That humanoid wolf could snap her like a twig at her state now.

"Go dig a bone Bowen. So, what've you got?" said Zain, mentally noting never to have Tenten with him as he talked to his summons. The beast kneeled respectfully. "My apologies Zain-sama. As I pursued the intruders, the associates were um…disposed of by an explosion."

"Unfortunate."

"Yes. I evaded the attack and continued next to them. As they his in an alleyway with the intruders, they were discussing of some way to find the area. Perhaps for that girl." He said as he pointed a long finger at Tenten. Hope swelled in her at the thought.

"Don't get your hopes up." Said Zain. "More importantly, when are they going to come?" he asked attentively. "…In a few hours. After midnight I presume." Said the wolf. Zain shrugged. "Alright, you can go do whatever." The wolf bowed once more, then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Bowen. One of the top hunters in the realm." Said Zain. Tenten ignored that. Konoha was coming in for her…but how'll they leave?

---------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru looked around them. He still wasn't sure about the plan. There are many things that could go wrong. Their mission was now linked with the akatsuki. They stole a prized possession from the Rock in which they were supposed to investigate.

Shino had already confirmed that the akatsuki were saying something about Deidara and house. It could be possible that Tentnen could be there along with the prized scroll of the Rock. It was all up to Hinata whom was the only female among them.

Evening was approaching fast as Hinata entered. Few people were inside the bar. She sat on a chair. Normally, she wouldn't drink sake since she's underage but now, she didn't have any choice.

As ANBU, Hinata learned how to gather information from people. Bars were the best place to find it. She'd usually go someplace else for information because of her distaste of it but now, she didn't have a choice. Shino and Naruto were outside watching her for any sign of trouble.

"A cup of sake please." She asked sweetly to the bartender. He quickly poured a cup for the Hyuuga. She hesitated for a moment, and then took a sip of it. She chocked a little as the liquid rushed down her throat. She blinked for a few moments.

A shady man walked towards her, a bottle of sake in a meaty hand. "Alright there darlin' ?" he asked drunkenly. "Yes, I'm quite fine." She stated sweetly. Seduction wasn't a method she used much. That was Ino's special skill.

The drunken man looked at her hungrily. It's been over a week since he'd been laid… "Something wrong?" he asked. Hinata looked at him. "Oh yes," she began. "I'm looking for someone."

He grinned. So, the girl was looking for someone. "Your lover perhaps? Well, why look for him while you can have one of us here." He added, motioning at the wolf whistlers in the bar. "I promise I can be as wonderful as your lover.

Hinata made a mental note never to enter a bar unless necessary. The man gave her a perfect background. "My lover is none of your concern. He is not somebody to be crossed with." She said in a sweet manner.

"And who's the lucky man I wonder?" said the man, holding her arm lightly.

Hinata looked at him. "Deidara of the Akatsuki."

The entire bar fell silent as they watched the man holding Hinata's arm let go immediately. "Deidara?! I'm so sorry miss…I had absolutely no idea…no need to tell him that…I mean uh, you don't have to involve me in the akatsuki…"

"I'd hope not. Any chance telling me where he lives?" she asked curtly. He looked at her. "Yes. He lives at the eastern side of the town. It's a large mansion, you can't miss it." He added hastily. Hinata then left the bar, satisfied with her work.

Naruto then confronted her. "What did you do to him?" he asked at the sight of the man crying with relief. Hinata shrugged. "Nothing." Naruto didn't believe that.

_What the hell happened to stuttering Hinata?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night drew near in Deidara's house. Kisame finally regained conciousness and went to a local bar to 'shrug it off'.

"You do know you're gonna lose a liver or whatever from all the alcohol you're drinking right?" asked Zain whom was annoyed for a reason. Tenten was pretending to watch their argument but she was thinking hard. How could she leave when she didn't have a drop of chakra in her?

"Here. " Said Deidara, passing a few cups to Tenten, Zain, and Kismae whom ignored it and left reluctantly. Zain drained his is one mouthful. "…So," said Zain after a few moments. "You up for some fun Deidara?" he asked readily. Deidara looked up. "Yeah, what is it?" he asked curiously.

Tenten's head jerked up, alert.

If Konoha was really coming, then she'll need to get as much information as possible.

"We have uninvited guests coming later tonight if you know what I mean." muttered Zain. Tentne understood. Uninvited guests are enemies, spies or anything else that was a threat to them.

_If they're going to fight against Akatsuki...akatsuki'll murder them._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru went cross-legged, and meditated. It was crucial for him not to underestimate their oppponents. Akatsuki were a dangerous group, best not to make a mistake.

They were in a hotel, wating for nightfall. The plan couldn't be so fool-proof. But if they found out...well, he'd better hope not.

_Tsunade's gonna have my badge by the end of this..._

**A/N: Long chapter short, cliffhangers are the best! What do you think Shikamaru's plan could be? Nothing serious...perhaps castrophic could justify it.**

**As always readers: Review! Review! Review!**

**IVI averick**


	21. Chapter 20: the beginning of a plan

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness everyone! I had a bit of a problem so I won't be posting the next chapter(s) for a while. Two weeks tops.**

**Chapter 20: The beginning of a plan…**

Tenten entered her room. She had stayed there ever since threat conversation. She had a gut feeling about tonight. It was an uncomfortable feeling, she never felt so…vulnerable in her life. Usually, she was prepared for anything but now without any weapons or strength, she felt hopeless.

She punched the wall.

Dammit, where the hell are they? She thought angrily. Despite the hole she made, she frantically looked around for a weapon. There was nothing besides wood, mattresses, and a pillow.

It was not until after midnight Zain entered the room. He looked at her with no emotion. "Why are you still awake?" he asked coldly. She stiffened for a moment but kept her ground. "I'm waiting." She answered spitefully. He mentally sighed.

"Escaping from here is suicide. It would do you best to sleep and forget about escaping." He answered. "Neji won't be leaving in one piece if he enters to get you." She blinked away the tears that were threatening to come down. She only knew Neji as a friend now but if he kept on threatening her like that.

"And what makes you think you can beat Neji? He's beaten many accomplices of your organization. " she added. It was true. Despite Neji being a Jounin, he was also an ANBU of a high rank. He has beaten the hell out of people connected to the akatsuki for the last 4 months.

Zain snorted. He began emitting an aura around him. She silentl gasped. He was a monster. His chakra seeped out of him as if there was no end. Even though she was low on chakra, she didn't need chakra to sense levels of it.

He looked at her, eyes burning with the intent of killing her on the spot. "And," he growled. "What makes you think that Hyuuga could defeat me?" She watched him with a grim slash etched on her mouth.

He finally stopped. It wasn't until he stopped that she realized she was shaking from that feeling a minute ago. "You'd better tell him to get the hell away from here if he knows what's good for him." He said coldly.

"Because there's no escape from here."

He left shutting the door behind him. She silently lifted her hands to her face. She won't be able to leave. Regardless of method, she can't leave. The house was a fortress. Even if Neji came, he'd be signing his will by the time he sets foot in this house.

She couldn't give up. She still needed to go and become as strong as Tsunade. It was her lifelong dream to become as strong as the female sannin. She still needed to see Hinata once more. To see Lee and Gai-sensei and tell them how idiotic it is to shout about youth, not that she never tried.

She still had so much to do in the world. She can't give up now. Her eyes lingered for a moment under the bed. As she took a glimpse under the mattress, she smiled. Looks like she wasn't the only one that was paranoid in the house.

A set of 3 kunais lay under the mattress smoothly.

Zain slowly walked towards Deidara. He was sitting cross-legged, working on a clay model. Zain didn't care less. He was more troubled at his actions. It wasn't normal for him to feel like that, he had tortured hundreds of people mentally, physically wasn't so appealing. He was sure Tenten was cursing his name now.

He never actually cared much about Tenten any more than a friend would. Yet a feeling of more than a friend nested in his mind like a contagious disease.

If he let that come between his better judgments, he'll never forgive himself.

"Thinking about her?" asked Deidara. Zain was caught off guard from that question. "Perhaps." He answered lightly. He doesn't need to be moody with Deidara, he's blow my head off. Literally blow it off.

"And you call your self an Akatsuki. Get a spine while you're at it." Said Deidara joyously. Zain grinned. "Oh you mean like that pile of clay you're playing with? I'll pass."

"Oh, now on my art. How low can you go?" asked Deidara testily. "Lower than an Akatsuki that plays with clay half of the day." Deidara threw a pile of clay at Zain's face.

Zain quickly wiped off the residue of the exploding clay from his face. Deidara shook his head, chuckling at him. Zain was a little frightened. After all, what could a crazy clay-playing guy do to him? Almost anything.

He made a single seal with one hand. Zain stiffened, a hint of fear etched on his face. "You're not gonna…" he whispered. Deidara grinned.

A blast echoed throughout the house.

Shikamaru and Hinata hid at the eastern side of the house. They've seen Kisame leave the house which was a relief. Now only two were left inside the house. Easier said then done.

The plan was simple in the beginning; Naruto and Shino were at the southern side of the gate. They'll cause a disruption for the Akatsuki. He and Hinata shall then search the house. The akatsuki aren't stupid, they'll know to keep hidden traps in the house.

That's where Hinata comes in. Her bloodline could detect such traps. If the akatsuki enter the house and find them, they're doomed.

There were so many flaws when going deeper into the plan but there wasn't any other alternative.

A loud blast could be heard from the house. Shikamaru looked alarmed. Did they detect us? Hinata looked deeper into the house. Shikamaru waited patiently.

"…The scroll is within a few meters under the house." Said the heiress. Shikamaru sighed. "Well might as well get started" he said as a loud sound could be heard from afar.

Seems like Naruto has started…

Naruto in fact was replicating himself to over hundred and fifty a minute. In two short minutes, he was three hundred. "I could have done thousands." He muttered. Shino shook his head. "That isn't part of the plan. We must stick to the plan." He added as he made a single replica of himself.

"We must be off." Naruto nodded and disappeared with Shino as his tiny army descended to the gates.

As they stood on the top of the house, a voice said "Hm."

It was Neji.

"We should proceed as planned." he said in a monotone voice. Naruto could tell that he was anxious to get going.

Well, it's a start... thought Shino as the clones created a rukus at the main gate. That should get their attention for aminute or so...

A female kicked a clone out of existence. They watched in surprise. The woman wore a long akatsuki cloak, her face the only visible area.

She licked her lips at the sight of the challange.

**A/N: Wonder whom can that be? **


	22. Author's Note

I'm sorry everyone but I'm gonna have to stop this fic. Another one will take its place.

I know, I know but when it comes out, it will be simmilar to this story, only better.

End of story. 


End file.
